Succumbre
by garlic
Summary: Anna has thrived so long by keeping people at arm's length. Elsa might not make it much longer keeping people at arm's length. Sometimes a touch is so much more than a touch. Prompt fill from tumblr. [Elsanna, Smut, Modern AU]
1. Succumbre

Title: Succumbre

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and affiliated property of Disney.

Summary: She was supposed to be just another client.

AN: Just realized I hadn't posted this here, and since it's being expanded, decided it was about time to. Open prompt fill from Elsannonymous fillathon. Honestly, considering this prompt was originally submitted to a kink blog, this is really pretty vanilla. Title in Latin because I'm pretentious that way. Need to class up your porn? Add some Latin. TW: Elsanna, Smut.

* * *

_Prompt 13:_

_"Hey! Not sure if you guys take up all the prompts you get or choose them? But would love to see this written: Cynical!Anna is a highly sought-after prostitute who's very good at what she does but has a long list of restrictions. Elsa is a wealthy patron who falls for her. Anna appears to react coldly to that, but at the same time, seems to surrender more and more of her restrictions each session…"_

* * *

Elsa sighed as she entered her penthouse, letting her briefcase fall carelessly to the ground as the door slammed shut behind her. The beginnings of a mild headache pulsed at her temples, and with a weary hand she dragged her fingers through her hair, upending pins along the way and creating a tousled blond mess. She was just shrugging out of her coat when a commanding voice cut through the air, immediately setting her heart racing.

"You're late."

Elsa swallowed hard, blush already rising to her cheeks as she locked gazes with the petite trench coat clad redhead standing rigid in her foyer. _Oh god, it was Friday._ She had completely forgotten about her..._appointment_, and now there was an annoyed woman glaring at her, teal eyes hard and flinty, arms crossed angrily over her torso. Disappointment practically screamed from every pore of her body, and Elsa felt her blush spread as her body automatically responded with arousal, headache completely forgotten.

Anna smirked inwardly, sharp eyes noting the other woman's quick response to her presence. But as flattering as that was (and after all this time, Anna was a bit surprised to find that she still got so much satisfaction in the reaction she garnered from this particular woman) she schooled her features into cool distaste.

She clucked her tongue. "Well, Elsa? I'm waiting."

Elsa shifted nervously, eyes darting to the floor. A litany of excuses were poised at the tip of her tongue but...she knew better by now.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, head bent obediently. She stayed that way, tensing as the redhead hummed, the loud clack of her heels marking her progress as she sauntered towards her. A finger hooked under her chin, tilting her head to face her. A thumb brushed over her lips, and the blond barely resisted the urge to draw it into her mouth. Anna regarded her stoically.

"Well, you'll just have to make up for it, won't you?" She murmured. And with that Anna dropped her hand, turning on her heel and striding deeper into the penthouse. Elsa followed obediently, absently letting her coat pool behind her to join her forgotten briefcase.

She caught up to Anna in her bedroom where she had already taken off her own coat, draping it over a small sidetable. Elsa swallowed hard, gaze roaming eagerly over the redhead's figure. An inky black corset and barely-there panties with sheer thigh-highs and garters fulfilled a cliche, _but what a cliche it was_. Elsa would be lying if she said she found this get-up unexciting or boring. She stepped forward, hands reaching out to touch but was immediately batted away.

"Nope." Anna tutted and wagged an imperious finger. "Not me, _you_. Strip."

Blue eyes blinked in confusion. "But-"

A russet brow arched, and that was enough to shut her up.

"I went through all the trouble of coming here-" _Against my better judgment_, Anna bitterly thought, "-at _your_ behest, and yet _you_ were late."

Elsa once again blushed, lowering her eyes in shame. _And that is _not_ cute, damn it,_ Anna growled at herself.

"So we'll be doing things a bit...differently. Now, strip."

With a short nod, Elsa obeyed. Trembling hands rose to her throat, fumbling slightly as she undid the line of buttons down her shirt. A shrug of her shoulders had the silk blouse whispering down her back, almost immediately followed by the rasp of her skirt zipper.

Anna took in the scene zealously, feeling herself clench and her own arousal spike as snowy white skin was revealed. Elsa was gorgeous - certainly the most beautiful person she had ever met, and that shy demeanor only seemed to heighten her appeal. At least to Anna. _Which is just one big no-no._ It was one thing to find your clients attractive - it was completely another to find them _appealing_.

Underwear landed silently on the floor, and Anna let her eyes trace slowly up that lithe figure, unconsciously licking her lips as she lingered on the pale tuft of white-gold at Elsa's sex and then at her supple breasts, topped with firm rosy nipples. The older woman's hands twitched where they lay at her sides, fighting against the natural urge to cover her intimates. The faintest gleam of wetness at her inner thighs had Anna revving to go, fighting against a suddenly dry throat.

With sure steps Anna stalked forward, pleased when Elsa timidly retreated step for step until the blond's naked derriere bumped against the dresser. Anna grinned, leaning in to rest her hands atop the surface, trapping Elsa between her arms. Up so close she could see the fine feather of her eyelashes, the faint scatter of freckles, smell the sweet aroma of honeysuckle and desire. The slim marble column of her throat bobbed, and Anna pressed intimately against her partner, catching a soft earlobe between her teeth and laving it with her tongue.

"Turn around." She husked out, leaning back just enough to give the other woman room to pivot. The redhead sighed in approval as she was presented with an expanse of flawless porcelain skin. With teasing brushes she ran her hand from the dresser to womanly hips, trailing fingers up her side to her neck, gathering the mass of disheveled platinum locks and draping them over a trembling shoulder. Satisfied with her new uninterrupted view Anna brought her hands caressing down Elsa's arms, grabbing thin wrists and planting them firmly on the dresser.

"Hands stay here, got it?"

Elsa shuddered at the new command, unable to stifle a whimper at the sensation of rough lace and smooth silk pressed against her back. She managed a nod, afraid if she actually opened her mouth she would start begging for more. She was already slick and swollen, she could feel herself dripping down her thighs.

Fingers continued to aimlessly map the dips and curves of her body, never settling at one spot or pressing hard enough for any real pleasure. Just teasing, subtle brushstrokes creating buzzing lines of sensation across her skin. She was suddenly grateful Anna had braced her hands atop the dresser, it was the only thing keeping her legs from completely giving out.

"Anna, please..." The plea was falling from her lips before she could stop it, and she immediately cried out as two of those teasing fingers thrust unceremoniously into her pussy.

Anna frowned and twisted her fingers harshly, buried as deep as her knuckles allowed. "What have I said about using my name?" She growled, neatly compartmentalizing the burst of affection she felt at that action as a response to Elsa's mewls of pleasure. She curled her fingers roughly for good measure, looping her free arm around Elsa's waist to hold her in place.

Elsa moaned as Anna set a blistering pace, driving her fingers hard and fast. Pleasure raced along her spine, senses swimming. Her hands scrabbled for purchase on the hard oak, and she barely bit back a shriek as blunt teeth fastened at the junction of her neck and shoulder. The hand at her waist dropped to the apex of her thighs, fingers pressing hard on her throbbing clit, and Elsa nearly sobbed at the white-hot bolt of pleasure at that motion. Dimly she heard Anna repeat her question.

"I-I'm...suh-sorry!" She managed to stutter out between gasps. Ecstasy stormed through her senses, and just as she was reaching her peak, spots dancing at the edges of her vision Anna jerked her fingers away and Elsa cried out, the sudden absence bordering on painful. Her knees gave and she only managed to catch herself on her elbows thanks to Anna's steadying hands.

Anna left her there, panting against the dresser. She calmly sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and waiting for the other woman to regain her senses. She ruthlessly quashed her regret at denying Elsa her orgasm. This...attachment to Elsa's pleasure was threatening her good sense. She had plenty of beautiful clients - Kristoff, the big burly sandy-haired blond with a strange fixation for roleplaying as a reindeer; Hans, the utterly handsome lawyer with parental issues who liked to beg for attention. _What was it about this particular woman?_ What was it about her that was so devastatingly effective against her inner armor? She closed her eyes, drawing a deep centering breath.

When she opened her eyes Elsa was before her, shaking like a leaf but blue eyes dark and determined. Anna nodded approvingly, resolutely ignoring the warm flutter in her chest. She leaned back on her hands, letting her propped leg swing out slightly. Elsa took the hint with alacrity, dropping to her knees and capturing the leg in gentle hands.

Elsa thrilled at finally being allowed to touch Anna, fingers lightly massaging the redhead's calf. She brought her lips to lay a kiss on her shin, skimming down to mouth at a delicate ankle as her hands freed Anna's stocking feet from a shiny black stiletto. With a happy sigh she repeated the action on the other leg, rising up to unfasten the garter belts and strip dark hose from long legs. A glance up garnered her an allowing nod, and Elsa happily took advantage, hooking thumbs under the straps of her panties and eagerly dragging them down and off.

Ice blue eyes dilated at the sight of soaked folds, framed by wispy auburn hair. With a whimper Elsa nestled between spread legs, laying soft kisses high up a soft thigh before dragging her tongue across the other woman's sex.

Anna groaned at the contact, hips jumping as Elsa's answering moan vibrated through her. A playful tongue and lips danced over her slit and Anna growled, snaking a hand down to grab a handful of platinum hair, tugging her head back an inch to glare down into wide eyes.

"Make me come."

Elsa gaped, a new flush of arousal shooting straight to her aching core. She nodded her assent the best she could with Anna's commanding grip in her hair, and obediently let her head be dragged back to the redhead's soaked center.

Anna let a guttural moan out as Elsa attended to her with renewed vigor, tongue lashing out in firm strokes. She kept her hand fisted tight at the back of Elsa's head, bringing her legs up to hook over pale shoulders to grant better access.

Elsa groaned approvingly, dragging her tongue down to prod at Anna's opening, thrusting in as far as her jaw would allow. A gush of wetness covered her chin, inner muscles squeezing around her tongue as Anna moaned above her, and Elsa had to consciously stop herself from reaching between her own thighs to relieve her own burning desire.

Anna panted, biting back whimpers as Elsa's tongue slipped over and into her. _God, but she was so _good_ at this._ Teal eyes slipped shut as tension coiled at the base of her spine, pleasure radiating in jagged bursts. Then a hot mouth was wrapped around her clit, sucking hard as a stiffened tongue swiped across the tip. Anna spasmed, curling around that blond head as she came hard.

With a yank Anna pulled Elsa away from her sensitive clit, panting harshly. She sat there, regulating her breathing as Elsa sat docilely under her hand. Motion drew her gaze to Elsa's mouth, where a pink tongue licked over a full bottom lip, chin glistening with wetness. Desire and some, dark, unnamed emotion flashed through her at that sight, and with hiss Anna stood on unsteady feet, jerking Elsa up to follow.

The blond scrambled to stand, whimpering as the motion aggravated the unsatisfied ache between her legs. Anna was glaring at her, and for a brief moment Elsa worried she had done something wrong.

But then sea-green eyes softened, and the hand in her hair loosened, no longer dragging but leading. With a light tug Elsa was urged atop the bed, the commanding hand slipping from silky hair to push her supine on the center of the mattress. Curious blue eyes followed Anna as she walked over to the dresser, pulling open a drawer to rummage inside.

When Anna turned back around she was cradling a strap-on in her hands, and Elsa felt her center clench in anticipation. The redhead paused at the foot of the bed, face impassive as she seemed to consider something. After a few long moments she laid the toy down, reaching behind her to undo the stays of her corset. Elsa's eyes widened, automatically leaning forward to offer help but froze at the warning glance sent her way. So she reclined back again, staring in awe as the lingerie fell away, revealing smooth freckled skin and pert breasts.

Anna fought back a blush as Elsa's appreciative gaze warmed her skin. She commanded her thudding heart to calm. _There was nothing new or different about this_, she tried to convince herself, even knowing by now how untrue that was. Especially once she made her next move.

She crawled towards Elsa, strap-on in hand, and ignored the exhalation of surprise as she set about buckling the toy around the blonde's hips. She studiously avoided eye contact as she secured the dildo, giving a firm pump and tried not to so obviously enjoy the moan that induced.

She shimmied over Elsa's hips, positioning herself on her knees over the toy. Wide blue eyes watched her every move, and Anna couldn't help meeting that gaze head on as she lowered her hips.

With a long, low moan Anna descended, pleasure igniting as the strap-on filled her, rubbing against her inner walls and setting off sparks of pleasure. She gasped as Elsa's hips jerked when their centers met, grinding down and causing the base of the dildo to press hard on the blonde's clit.

Anna bit her lip, staring into that adoring, half-lidded gaze. Warmth swirled through her and with a rebellious glare she rose up before sinking down again, swiveling her hips and wringing a gasp from the other woman.

Elsa whined beneath her, hips arching as she fought to keep pace. Every thrust sent out shockwaves of pleasure, and with Anna above her, flush and moaning, copper hair no longer neat and pinned back - like a goddess come down to take what pleasure she wanted, rocking on top of her...Elsa groaned, hands tangling in the sheets to keep from reaching up to touch.

Anna seemed to sense her dilemma, and (amazingly, mercifully) grabbed at her hands, bringing them up to her chest. With a groan of gratitude Elsa cupped her breasts, long fingers massaging in time with her thrusts. Thumbs swept up across engorged nipples, pointer fingers swiftly joining to roll and pinch at them as Anna cried out, chest arching and hips grinding down.

Elsa panted, unbelieving of her good fortune as Anna rode her with wild abandon. She could feel her stomach muscles clench as they pushed each other fast to the breaking point. She regretfully abandoned Anna's chest, sliding firm hands to swaying hips, gripping tightly and bucking up hard, using her hold to bring Anna down hard on her thrusts.

A soft cry spilled from Anna's lips at that action. Pleasure spiraled out of control, every pump of Elsa's hips striking just _right_ inside of her. She was captivated in an arresting blue gaze, and even though every sane brain cell in her mind screamed at her to break eye contact, she couldn't tear her eyes away.

One hand drifted from her hip to her abdomen, thumb pressing down on her clit just as the strap-on slammed into her again. A lightning bolt of pleasure crackled over her, and with a choked cry Anna fell forward, landing on her elbows as Elsa continued to rut into her.

Hot breath washed over her cheeks, and opening her eyes revealed Elsa's face, inches away. Elsa's blue eyes pleaded with her, flicking down to her lips and back up again. Another press of a thumb and thrust and Anna gave in with a moan, swooping down to fuse their lips in a heady kiss.

Fire swept across her senses, and all her inner protests burned away much like kindling in a flame. Elsa moaned into her mouth, and Anna drank it in greedily. Heat licked along her veins, and with one last thrust and twist of thumb Anna shuddered headlong into her orgasm, crying out into a soft mouth.

Elsa quaked, Anna's release triggering her own. Her hips ground up erratically, and the couple parted with another strangled cry of pleasure.

With a sigh the women collapsed in on each other, quivering in the afterglow. Anna kept her eyes shut, resting her head against Elsa's sternum. She clenched around the toy still inside her, dread rising even as the aftershocks of ecstasy lingered under her skin. _What had she done?_

* * *

She stepped out of the shower, toweling her hair dry. A glance towards the bed showed Elsa nestled beneath the covers, chest rising in the deep even rhythm of sleep. Anna bit her lip and in the next second found herself standing at the side of the bed, hand reaching down. She caught herself before she made contact _(just what was she doing?)_, redirecting her hands to grasp the sheets, tugging them up to cover a bare shoulder.

Just as she was turning to leave a hand shot out, wrapping loosely around her wrist. Anna turned to find a sleepy blue gaze directed her way.

"Stay."

Anna clenched her jaw. Gave a minute shake of her head.

"Please."

A soft whisper, gentle and full of _understanding_. Anna felt that unnamed emotion boil up inside her, and with a nod acquiesced. She slipped under the covers.

"Just this once."

Anna clenched her eyes tightly shut, silently berating herself as a warm arm slid comfortingly over her hips, soft breath stirring the nape of her neck. She kept pushing the line further and further back with this woman, and soon it would be too hard to distinguish _this_ life from her _real_ one. And worst of all - she couldn't seem to stop herself from doing it.

_Fin._


	2. Appointment 1

Title: Succumbre – Appointment #1

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and affiliated property of Disney.

Summary: Elsa knew this was a terrible idea - until it wasn't.

AN: I absolutely suck at planning chaptered fics, so there will be several fic(lets) exploring Anna and Elsa's relationship as escort and client, and hopefully filling the original prompt a bit more fully. While I'll start from the first appointment and go chronologically from there, I'll be jumping forward and skipping to the appointments I feel like writing, so beyond this longer set-up part it'll probably be a series of pretty short (smutty) ficlets. TW: Elsanna, Smut.

* * *

"You look like you could use some relaxation."

A business card landed on her desk, inches from her nose. With a startled intake of breath Elsa snapped her upper body into a proper sitting position, a fine blush already rising to her cheeks at being caught in such an unprofessional slouch.

Megara eyed Elsa's ramrod straight back with amusement, mirth only growing as the other woman picked up the card to inspect it.

Elsa frowned, already feeling dread creeping along her spine at Meg's carefree expression. _Meg was always up to something_, concocting elaborate plans and making veiled insinuations and constantly speaking in double entendres. It made her devastatingly effective in business deals. And horribly irritating in regards to Elsa's (lack of) social life. So it was with great trepidation that she looked at the thin rectangle in her hand.

To her surprise, there was hardly anything on it. Just a phone number elegantly embossed under a single letter.

"A?" Elsa queried, briefly flipping the card to check the back. Unfortunately the other side only held a small string of noncomprehensible numbers, and no other clues.

"It's a _very_ exclusive number to a _very_ exclusive escort." Megara barely held in a snort as Elsa abruptly dropped the card as if burned, sputtering in shock. "Oh come on, it's not like it'll bite you. Although I think you could use a little bit of that, frankly."

Elsa whirled, caught between indignant and mortified. "An _escort?!_" She hissed, eyes darting about as if someone could overhear what was going on in her private office. Sure, she and Meg were the only ones currently inside, but the walls were glass, and someone could end up reading their lips…or something. Meg rolled her eyes.

"A prostitute, yes. Escort just sounds a bit more upper class, hmm?"

Elsa's jaw dropped.

"But she _is_ very exclusive. And discreet. And from what I hear, extremely capable of getting that stick out of your ass."

That was enough to tip Elsa from embarrassment to anger. "I _do not _have a_ stick _up my_ ass!"_ She growled, planting firm fingers on the card and sliding it harshly across her desk back at Meg. "And where did you even get this?!"

The brunette shrugged, tossing her long hair over her shoulder in a show of easy nonchalance and waved a hand dismissively through the air. "Oh, the usual. I know a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy, etcetera etcetera."

"The 'usual' does not 'usually' end with 'know a guy who knows a prostitute.'"

Meg gave Elsa one of the most infuriatingly bland looks she had ever seen. "Well, maybe that's because _you_ just don't know the right people."

Elsa groaned and sat back in her chair, throwing an arm over her eyes. "Actually, I think that means I've done a great job _avoiding_ the 'right' people."

Megara gave Elsa's form a considering look, lips pursed as she shook her head disapprovingly. "You know, it doesn't have to a prostitute-" she barreled through despite the blonde's flinch at that word. "-but you need to have some sort of human contact."

Elsa remained stubbornly silent. Meg sighed.

"You don't touch anybody."

Elsa stiffened. Sharp violet eyes noted that with satisfaction.

"We humans, we're not built for isolation. So go do some dirty anonymous dancing or drunken bar bathroom groping or no-strings-attached sweaty sex with a hooker, whatever - just go _be_ with someone."

Elsa heard the scrape of card stock slide back in her direction, but refused to acknowledge it.

"A is a safe place. I guarantee. Use it or not, it's up to you."

With that Meg walked away, and Elsa kept still until she heard her door whisper shut and the click of high heels fade. Another weary sigh escaped her lips and she dropped her arm, gaze reluctantly returning to the innocuous little card once again in front of her. Elsa chewed her lip, and traitorously her hand came up to ghost a finger across the raised letters on the card.

_A. How mysterious._ She was still contemplating the name behind the letter when the ring of a phone sounded loud in her ear, and with start Elsa realized she had somehow picked up her cell and called someone. Wide eyes fell upon the digits under her hand and her throat seized as she realized just what-no, _who_ she had unconsciously dialed. But before she could disconnect the line was picked up and the smooth, slightly robotic voice of an automated answering machine greeted her.

"Please enter or say your PIN number, please."

Elsa swallowed drily. _PIN? Oh._ With a slight fumble she turned the card, honing in on the small selection of numbers printed neatly in the center.

"3159779."

"Thank you. Ms. Arendelle, your next appointment has been scheduled for Friday, Eight P.M. at Hotel Guldstrom. The front desk will have your key. We appreciate your patronage. Have a good day."

Elsa gaped at her phone. _Appointment? What?_ As the droning buzz of the dial tone echoed from the tiny speakers, comprehension slid into place like the final piece of a puzzle.

_Meg._ She did this. _That…that…conniving bitch!_ Somehow she had _known_ Elsa was going to give in, and had _already_ set up an appointment for her. With a _prostitute._

Elsa dropped her head into her hands with a moan, phone clattering to her desk.

* * *

Elsa gulped, nervously flipping the hotel keycard between her fingers. _This was such a bad idea. I can't believe I'm actually here._

She had actually dithered back and forth about the appointment in the days preceding Friday, pointedly ignoring every salacious smirk and shit eating grin that graced Meg's face. But ultimately what prompted her to keep the appointment was the very real truth behind the other woman's words.

Elsa had not been touched in a long time, nor had she touched anyone in return.

Her anxiety and general aloof demeanor meant keeping everyone at bay, and another side result was not letting anyone become a close enough friend that she felt comfortable with intimate contact. Crowds put her perilously close to panic attacks, so Meg's other suggestions of a night on the town were out of the question. But one single stranger? Whom she didn't know and didn't know her in return? Someone with no expectations of her, of their meeting, of their relation - the more Elsa thought about it the more the idea appealed to her.

And so she found herself striding through the gilded lobby of one of the most upscale hotels in the city on Friday night, stumbling over her words to the friendly receptionist and hurriedly taking a keycard with a red face and a profusion of thanks. And standing before the door Elsa felt her hands trembling (was that excitement or nerves?), and shakily swiped the card, heart pounding as the lock disengaged with a glowing green beep.

She pushed the door open slowly, tentatively peeking around the opening, only to be greeted with an empty room. Puzzled, Elsa swung the door open wider to step fully inside, head swiveling from side to side to scan the premises.

It was a typical suite of a hotel of Guldstrom's caliber - a shiny marble entryway leading up to the plush carpeting of the main room. A small kitchenette with two stools sat at an open bar gleamed ostentatiously to her right, and across the plush couches of the living room the wide doorway on her left lead to the bedroom, from which she could catch a glimpse of a rather lavishly decorated bed.

But no escort. _No A._ With a shrug Elsa shook off her jacket, hanging it neatly in the coat closet, then made a beeline right to the stocked minibar, quickly pouring herself a few fingers of scotch. _There's no way I'm going into this completely sober._

Fortified with a few sips (gulps) of liquid courage, Elsa took to exploring the suite, hoping for a clue to where this "A" was. She found one on the bedroom dresser, a thin sheaf of papers and a pen. Curiously she picked it up, eyes widening as she read the contents.

_Rules of conduct?_ Elsa was beginning to understand just how sought after this A must be if she got to dictate so much of her client's actions. Perusing the contract (and it was indeed a contract, there was even a line to date and sign at the end), Elsa found herself nodding along in agreement. The rules seemed fairly reasonable, for the most part set in place for the safety and discretion of all parties. Although there was that catchall of "A" allowed room to add or adjust changes as she saw fit. But agreeable as the terms were, the entire thing brought an air of reality to the situation. Once again she contemplated leaving, but a nervous glance to the side caught her reflection in a mirror.

Elsa stared at herself. She was pretty, she knew, in the conventional blond beauty way. But she looked…lonely. And that cast a depressing pall over her features, making her skin appear as it was made of some fragile glass, ready to crack into dust and nothingness. Her fingers twitched, brushing against the cool metal of the pen. _At least for one night,_ she thought. _One night to touch someone, to be touched, to be _real _and _tangible. To _exist_.

Elsa signed the form.

There. With a toss of her head she threw back the last of her drink, setting the empty glass down with a thunk. All to do now was wait. Elsa perched nervously at the edge of the bed, angling to keep the front door within her line of sight, and wrestled down the urge to get up for another drink. Her eyes drifted to the clock on the bedside table.

_7:59._ As she watched, the red digits blinked, lines morphing as the hour turned. The front door beeped loudly in the space between her heartbeats, her gaze snapping back to the doorway as the door swung slowly open.

Elsa wasn't sure what she was expecting of A, but the woman that stood in the entryway was a surprise nonetheless.

She had beautiful features - large blue green eyes framed with long dark lashes set above high cheekbones. A small pert nose led down to a set of cupid pink lips and the gentle point of a chin. A long graceful neck rested atop the slim indentation of her clavicles and the slender curve of a body fit and toned from activity. Burnished copper hair done up in a bun added some severity, but youth and the freckles scattered about smooth skin lent her just enough softness to hint at playful cuteness rather than femme fatale.

She was perfect. Elsa felt her breath catch in her throat as aquamarine gems honed in on her and this wonderful, resplendent woman made her way across the suite to stand directly in front of her, discarding coat and handbag carelessly into a chair along the way and exposing a slinky inky green dress to Elsa's suddenly ravenous eyes.

_This was A?_

A looked her over slowly, and Elsa could feel the heat rush across her skin at the critical perusal. Up close A's eyes held a flinty hardness to them, very at odds with the angelic softness of her features.

"You've read and understand the contract?"

Elsa startled out of her trance, noting A's sharp nod towards the papers on the dresser.

"You've agreed and signed?"

"Ah, yes! Yes."

Anna studied the woman before her carefully as she stuttered out an affirmative. It wasn't often that Anna took on new clients, and even though her boss had vetted and cleared this "Ms. Arendelle," she could tell right off the bat that her new client had never done anything like this before.

_Great, a newbie. _Anna internally sighed as the blond fidgeted under her steady glare. Rookie clients were trouble, and Anna had half a mind to nix this entire arrangement on that principle alone. _But…_

Anna was intrigued. This woman was certainly atypical of her usual clientele, and to be honest, the shallow part of her ego thrilled at the chance to devour such a beauty even as her cautious mind recognized that gorgeous people like this just didn't go around hiring prostitutes for sex because they couldn't find a willing partner. No, something was going on behind those striking blue eyes and flawless looks, and Anna knew better than to overlook it and have whatever dark problems lurked there come out and burn her in the end.

"Are you sure? If you feel at all uncomfortable with this it would be best to…seek other arrangements," Anna prodded, steadfastly ignoring the slight twist in her gut as her libido argued with her common sense. _Seriously, so she's pretty, big deal. _She scolded herself, uneasy with the quickness her body had decided it approved of her new client.

"No!"

Anna raised an eyebrow at Arendelle's outburst, amusement rising despite her reservations at the woman's bumbling protests.

Elsa, on the other hand, wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Apparently A being an escort had done nothing to ease her social awkwardness - no, all she felt now was embarrassment at her clumsy words and fear that she would drive this woman away and, oh god, arousal already. Elsa slammed her eyes shut, taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves. Teal eyes watched, entertained.

_Just calm down,_ Elsa breathed, centering her thoughts. With a light exhale she opened her eyes, meeting A's stare head on.

"I don't want to cancel. I agree to the terms you've set."

Anna marveled at Arendelle's newfound composure, curiosity further peaked. "Very well." She reached down, stepping close into her client's personal space and sliding a hand to cup gently at her jaw. The blush that erupted over fair skin at that action had a wicked grin playing over her lips. "Then let's get started shall we, Ms. Arendelle?"

"Elsa."

The redhead reared back slightly, eyes narrowing. "Okay, _Elsa._"

Her hand slid back around that pale neck, fingers tapping their way to the zipper at the back of the dress. Elsa's hot breath puffed at her collarbone, and she felt the blond shift as hands came up off the mattress to hover uncertainly over her hips. Anna teasingly bumped apart Elsa's knees, scooting in close as she yanked the zipper down in one smooth pull.

She bent forward slightly, letting her lips lightly kiss a red ear. "You _can_ touch me," she murmured throatily. "That's what you want, right?"

Elsa swallowed hard, but let her hands fall to cradle the escort's hips. Even through the thin silk warmth radiated from the woman between her legs, and with her wrapped around her, above her, in front of her, Elsa was awash in the scent, the sensation of A.

"What-what is your name?" Elsa's voice hitched as sure fingers caught the open back of her dress and dragged them forward, peeling them off the blond and temporarily trapping her arms. A sudden yank on platinum tresses had the women nose to nose.

"A."

Elsa licked her lips, eyes fluttering at the pleasant tug in her hair. She swayed forward despite the pulling pressure, head tilting slightly and jaw tipping up, following the siren song of lips so close to hers. Just as she felt the ghost of a touch another harsh tug at her hair separated them, and Elsa let a plaintive whine bubble up.

"And no kissing."

Elsa blinked, disappointment crashing over her. But the stern gaze leveled her way had her timidly nodding her compliance. She hastily pulled her arms out of her dress, eagerly running her newly freed hands up A's sides. Another yank demanded her attention.

"No kissing. Say it."

Elsa's throat bobbed. Her skin thrummed, arousal pooling low and wet at her core. "No kissing," she hushed back.

With a hum of approval Anna descended, lips and teeth scoring lightly along Elsa's jaw. "Good girl."

Elsa moaned at the unexpected compliment. The lips at her throat, the hand in her hair, the solid form under her palms - it all washed over her, crowding her senses and pushing back any signs of anxiety that attempted to creep into her mind.

Despite A's efforts to distract her Elsa yearned to feel skin on skin, _she did say she was allowed to touch,_ and swiftly brought her hands to the back of that silky green dress. Fingers scrabbled for a zipper, prompting an amused chuckle from the redhead, who pulled back with laughter in her eyes. Elsa pouted at the loss of contact, and A shook her head with a small smile.

"There's no zipper," she explained, twisting her shoulders to show the back of her dress. Elsa nodded jerkily in understanding, scrambling to her feet as A automatically stepped back. Teal eyes widened in surprise as Elsa carelessly let her own undone dress slip off her hips to the floor as pale hands snatched at her hem and quickly stripped her dress up and off in one smooth movement.

_Not so clumsy after all,_ Anna mused, feeling the stir of arousal as the blond drank in the sight of her barely clothed form. With an arch of a russet eyebrow Anna's hand flashed out and snagged the front of Elsa's bra, using her grip to spin them around as well as unhook the clasp. As the other woman returned to her flustered demeanor when her bra slipped off her shoulders Anna fell back onto the bed, crawling up to rest her head on the multitude of plush pillows.

Elsa gaped, one arm shyly crossed over her torso. Anna beckoned with a crooked finger, and the blond immediately forgot her modesty, climbing over the mattress to settle between Anna's legs. Hands reached out to touch only to hesitate over freckled skin, and with a roll of her eyes Anna grabbed them, dragging them firmly onto her thighs.

Ice blue eyes snapped up to meet hers, and with a sharp intake of breath and an expression that bordered uncomfortably close to awe for Anna's taste, the blond proceeded to skim her hands up her body. Fingers swooped around the curves and length of her muscles, palms pressing reverently to the flat planes of her body. Anna's breath hitched almost imperceptibly, the massage sending pulses of pleasure straight to her center.

It was searching and tender and _intimate_, and Anna fought to keep still and let Elsa take the lead. _It was what the client wanted,_ she repeated to herself, biting her lip as nimble fingers divested her of her bra. She let her eyes drift shut as warm hands cupped her breasts, kneading and stroking, and couldn't prevent the rumbling moan that escaped her throat as a hot, wet mouth closed over a stiff nipple. Her back arched, blindly seeking more contact, and another moan erupted as Elsa settled directly on top of her, chest pressing into her abdomen.

Elsa was in heaven. A was warm and solid and alive beneath her, and she dragged her teeth daringly over her nipple before soothing with a lazy swipe of her tongue, reveling in the sensation and sound of the redhead's responses. This connection between bodies - immediate and undeniable, of a give and take - Elsa slid her hands down, hooking onto lacy panties and pulling briefly away to tug them off before returning to latch onto the other nipple - this was what she was missing, this was what she needed.

A cried out in low tones as Elsa sucked hard, loving the feel of pebbled skin against her tongue. Elsa shivered as hands gripped at her shoulders, urging her down. _Yes, just like this. _ Elsa moaned, kissed down the line of toned abs, scrapped teeth across the jut of hipbones. _No expectations, no pressures, just here and now._

With a groan Elsa nestled at A's pelvis, nudging her pale shoulders under shuddering thighs. She breathed in deep at the musky scent of arousal and dove in, laving a long stroke through soaked folds. Hands wound through her hair, blunt nails scraping deliciously at her scalp, and Elsa moaned hard.

A tasted so _good._ A bit of salt, a bit of tang, thighs not quite tight enough about her ears to block out the gasps and moans and quiet curses falling from A's mouth. She licked again, suckled at plump lips, opening her jaw wide to take in as much of A as she could.

Anna panted, hips arching into Elsa's mouth. The other woman was surprisingly skilled; this may have been her first time with an escort, but it certainly wasn't her first time doing _this. _She could feel her orgasm build, alarmingly fast, and then that tongue slid up to her clit, setting off a fresh explosion of fireworks behind her eyelids.

"Ah!" Freckled hips squirmed under firm pale hands, toes digging into rumpled sheets. Anna lifted her head to look down her torso, teal eyes widening as she was met with a piercing blue gaze. Her breath stuttered in her chest, hands unconsciously clenching amid light gold tresses as Elsa pressed forward, lips wrapping tight around her clit, eyes still locked on hers.

_No. No! _With a growl Anna slammed her eyes shut, tossing her head back, pressing into the pillows.

Elsa grumbled as A broke eye contact, the loss of it almost like a physical blow. With one last hard lick she surged up, bringing their faces level. A kept her eyes screwed shut, head turned resolutely to the side. So Elsa traced the pads of her fingers down the elegant line of her jaw, dipping to let her lips follow the same path. Fingers tightened warningly in her hair as she drifted close to petal lips, and Elsa obediently obliged, kissing downward instead to mouth at the soft juncture of neck and shoulder.

The blond wanted _more._ With a light bite she swirled fingers through the slick wetness on inner thighs before sinking deep into the redhead's core. Her own eyes slipped shut; A was hot and tight around her fingers, and feeling her clamp onto her digits with a raspy hiss sent a bolt of answering pleasure to her center.

"Mmm! Uh!" Anna skittered one shaking hand across pale shoulders, clutching hard as the other tangled further in platinum tresses. Long fingers thrust hard inside her, twisting and caressing and _oh god,_ _it felt _so _good. _Elsa was flush and solid above her, sweat and passion slicking their bodies as they moved together. She could feel herself start to unravel, pleasure winding tighter and tighter, leaving her breathless and dizzy.

Lips moved up to her ear, panting with exertion. Anna shuddered as hot breath teased her ear. "A," she heard whispered, soft and pleading. Anna hissed as long fingers curled, stroking at that magical spot within her. A mouth latched onto the corner of her jaw.

"Please…" Elsa dragged her nose across Anna's cheek, resting their foreheads together. The blonde's forearm flexed, and Anna let loose a keening cry as her hips jerked in response. Warm breath washed across her face, and she could practically _feel_ Elsa's beseeching gaze burning against her eyelids. Even unspoken she knew what Elsa wanted, and refused to allow it.

Elsa sighed in disappointment when A stubbornly kept her eyes closed. But if she wouldn't look at her, then…

Anna shuddered as fingertips rubbed at her inner walls, and Elsa lowered her head back to her throat, planting loving kisses on trembling skin. The blonde's thrusts slowed and then quickened, alternating speeds just enough to keep her on the brink without pushing her over. Anna growled in frustration, body stretching for release, hand yanking hard on Elsa's hair.

But Elsa just bore the slight discomfort, continuing her teasing pace. She placed another lingering kiss at her slim throat, and Anna groaned with dread and aching pleasure. The murmur of her moniker once again drifted to her ears, fingers slowing to long, deliberate thrusts. Anna whined, knowing what the other woman wanted. Another agonizingly leisurely press and Anna conceded.

"E-Elsa…"

Elsa thrilled as her name fell from A's lips, warmth surging over her. With a happy moan she slammed her fingers up, swiping her thumb out to press down hard on a throbbing clit.

Anna arched at the renewed pace, hips pumping to keep up. Teeth scrapped lightly over her throat, fingers curling and rubbing hard, and Anna was gone, hurtling over the edge as her climax crashed over her in a wave of soundless sensation.

Elsa watched entranced as A shuddered through her orgasm, body taut, skin rosy and aglow. Muscles spasmed around her fingers, and she stroked them shallowly, trying to prolong as much pleasure as she could, slowly bringing the other woman down from her peak.

_She's so beautiful._ The observation, obvious as it was, slammed into Elsa, leaving her reeling and breathless. A relaxed beneath her, eyes finally fluttering open. Elsa met that stare boldly, something in her chest sparking when teal eyes stared softly back. They stayed suspended in that nebulous moment, before those eyes hardened, sharpening into protective glass.

"Are you planning to set up shop down there, or what?"

Elsa started at the biting tone, blushing when A squeezed the fingers still buried within her. Hurriedly she extracted her hand, reddening even further at the slickness on her fingers and the pleasured hum the redhead made as she withdrew. She pulled back as A sat up, breasts brushing together and shooting a jolt down to Elsa's core, reminding her of her own unsated desires.

Anna narrowed her eyes at the blond. _Confident with her body, but not so much with social interaction, hm?_ Her body still tingled from her climax, a testament to the other woman's prowess. _Although you wouldn't know that by looking at her, _Anna thought, skeptically studying the fidgeting woman. Her teeth ground as she recalled the way Arendelle had wrung her name from her lips. _No, this won't do._ _She_ held the power in this relationship, not the other way around. With a shift she snaked an arm out, snatching Elsa's wrist in vice grip. She bored a steely gaze into suddenly timid blue eyes, slowly bringing the captured hand to her lips. The fragrant scent of her own arousal wafted to her nose, and Anna smirked in satisfaction as the other woman's breath hitched and eyes dilated when she slipped those dripping fingers into her mouth.

Elsa gaped, trembling as plump lips suckled on her digits, A's playful tongue sweeping in and around and cleaning off her own essence. Her panties stuck uncomfortably to her, soaked through, and they only grew wetter at the predatory glint in A's eyes. She leaned back further as A dropped her hand from her mouth, shifting to rise to her knees, pushing Elsa back until she was hovering over her, hands planted firmly beside the splay of tousled blond hair. Elsa swallowed hard and A determinedly ran her hands down Elsa's body, methodically stripping her of her underwear.

"Now," A husked, spreading Elsa's legs and settling back on her haunches, coolly observing the view of the blond completely open and uncovered to her gaze. She licked her lips. "I think we need to teach you how to follow orders. You've taken a few too many liberties."

_Fin._

* * *

AN: Yes, I'm ending this part here. Sorry/not sorry. My laptop had been limping along, gasping for life but ultimately embraced the sweet release of electronic death, and it took me this long to get a shiny new one. I'd like to say that means quicker fic output, but that would be a lie.


	3. Appointment 2

Title: Succumbre – Appointment #2

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and affiliated property of Disney.

Summary: If Elsa were to describe Anna with chocolate, she would be 80% dark – hard and bitter at first taste, all sharp edges and mystery. But what Elsa really looks forward to is the melt – when that acerbic flavor softens to a gentler sweetness, brimming with notes of citrus or berries or spices.

* * *

Anna blinked at the thin rectangular box, giving the other woman a dry look.

"I don't do gifts."

Elsa blushed. "No! No, that's not for you!"

Anna arched an eyebrow. Elsa reddened more. "Not that I wouldn't _want_ to give you a present, I just know it's against your rules," she hurriedly clarified.

"It was an office gift, I just didn't have time to head home first today." Elsa squirmed under A's steady gaze.

Anna sauntered forward, backing the blonde against the counter. She trailed a teasing finger down the front of Elsa's shirt, flicking open buttons along the way. "So...a late night at the office, huh..."

That finger slipped back up, pressing lightly against silky skin, stopping when she hit her bra. "Well, front-clasp again." Fingers fiddled with the fastener. Anna smiled coyly, glancing up from under thick eyelashes. "Well, no argument from me," fingers snapped the clasp open, "...I _do_ love easy access."

Elsa trembled at A's touch - the barest contact blazing lines of fire across her skin. Goosebumps prickled as A continued her caresses, swirling patterns up her sternum, tapping a fast tempo echoing her heartbeat. A whimper fell from her lips as A pressed close, fitting their hips flush and pushing her thigh tight in-between her legs.

A few minutes in and Elsa was already burning, hips grinding down on a firm thigh seeking more pleasure. Her breath stuttered into a gasp as A's hand wandered, flipping open one side of her shirt and tracing feather light circles around the hardened bud of her areola.

With a wicked grin Anna pinched that rosy nipple, tensing her thigh and grinding up and savoring the sweet cry that resulted.

Elsa really was a beauty, and as classy as she looked all dolled up at their first meeting, seeing her with her work clothes all disheveled - skirt rucked high about her hips as she rode Anna's thigh, shirt unbuttoned and open, falling off one shoulder and displaying a tantalizing stretch of torso and one heaving breast..._god,_ Anna internally groaned, _barely two sessions in and already she's my favorite client._

Anna leaned forward, intent on milky skin when a sweet scent wafted up and stopped her short. With a tilt she followed her nose, gaze falling to the box laid on the counter. "What is that smell?" She murmured. "Is that...chocolate?"

Elsa blinked down at the redhead, struggling through her muddle of arousal. "Uh, yes. A client brought in a whole bunch for the entire office." Blue eyes watched as the other woman continued to look at the box.

"Um...do you want some?"

Elsa reached out a hand and shook off the lid, an invisible band squeezing tight around her heart when teal eyes lit up at the revealed assortment of truffles. _Oh, so cute!_

_They look so good..._Anna licked her lips, sneaking a glance at the taller woman, then immediately frowning at the starry-eyed expression dopily aimed her way. _That look...is not so good._ Well, if there was one thing that seemed to wipe that lovesick look off Arendelle's face...

Anna leaned in, digging her thigh harshly up, satisfied at the hitching gasp that flew out as the blonde shuddered, eyes fluttering.

"Didn't we just go over this? I don't accept gifts." Anna let a hand drift lazily over the box, plucking a dark espresso tinted piece out and holding it aloft between them. "So this...belongs to you."

Elsa gulped as A pressed the truffle to her lips, aqua gaze boring into her.

"Bite."

Elsa bit, cleanly halving the treat. Bittersweet flooded her mouth, melting on her tongue with hints of orange zest. A flush rose to her cheeks as A watched closely, moaning as she felt another hard tug on her nipple.

"Of course, that doesn't mean you can't share."

Cerulean eyes widened as A slipped the other half of the truffle into her own mouth, pink tongue flicking out to pick up any leftover traces on her lips. A hummed in approval, and Elsa felt an answering thrum of pleasure.

"Dark chocolate. Delicious."

That was so much more erotic than it really had any right to be. Fingers came back up to rest lightly at her lips, and Elsa obediently sucked them into her mouth, cleaning off the last traces of chocolate. The combination of A's skin with just the hint of cocoa had Elsa moaning with approval, and before Anna could react Elsa had dropped to her knees, lifting the redhead's shift and nuzzling into her clothed sex.

One hand automatically darted down to grip at blond hair for balance, the other held fast to the edge of the counter, and Anna loosed a low groan as Elsa licked at her through her panties. Warm hands crawled their way up her thighs, and Anna almost sighed in disappointment when Elsa pulled away briefly to drag her underwear down and off.

Anna moaned at the feeling of a warm tongue directly on her clit, another thrill shooting through her when firm hands gripped her ass tightly, dragging her closer onto that glorious mouth. Lights flashed behind closed lids. Elsa's solid support under her, mouth hot and searching, the cloying sweetness of the chocolate still on her tongue..._oh fuck…_Anna gasped as Elsa pressed harder, the variety of sensations coalescing into bright pinpoints of pleasure arcing down her spine, spiraling tighter and tighter until like a dam breached, her release crashed over her.

It really was a bit embarrassing how quickly Elsa could drive Anna to her peak, especially considering how _new_ this relationship was. There were clients who _still_ fumbled their way around her erogenous zones - completely blind to the cues she gave. But Elsa...Elsa was sharp and observant, and since that first meandering exploration had apparently memorized a map of her body, cataloging sweet spots with uncanny precision and timing.

Anna very much believed in sexual compatibility, but this was ridiculous. She panted lightly, head pressed to the cool tile of the counter _(when had she fallen forward?)_, thighs quivering. Elsa remained beneath her, gladly holding her weight as she continued to pass long, languid licks over her clenching center.

She let the blonde stay there, enjoying the gentle caresses as her body wound down from her orgasm. If there was one thing she noticed about her client it was that she liked to _touch._ While that was one of the initial requirements in her application, Anna had not expected Arendelle to be quite so easily placated - whether in giving or taking, just as long as she got to lay her hands on Anna Elsa seemed satisfied.

_Of course,_ she thought with pleasured groan, _she certainly seemed to prefer giving._ Elsa never quite stopped of her own volition - Anna had initiated separation every time so far. She had the niggling feeling that if left to her own devices, Elsa would keep fucking her until they both passed out from exhaustion.

With a sigh Anna straightened and stepped back, relieved when her legs wobbled, but held. Blue eyes stared up at her with a woeful, almost _wounded_ gaze, like she was punishing her for no good reason (Anna never punished for no reason - she always had very good ones) and she tsked, shaking her head at the blonde's pout.

She reached over the counter and snagged another truffle. "You know the reason we find chocolate so tasty?"

Anna bit into the sweet - _mmm, caramel _- humming as Elsa shook her head slightly, eyes never leaving her face. Anna chuckled, presenting the other half of the truffle to the other woman.

Elsa darted her eyes from the chocolate to A's cool expression, tilting forward to take the treat when a russet eyebrow arched. Sugary sweet the confection melted over her tongue, and with a blissful moan Elsa realized she could still taste A, her essence mixing tangy to the chocolate caramel's sweet - stronger than that sample from before.

"They say it releases endorphins."

A's lilting voice caught her attention, and she watched as the redhead turned and strut away, nabbing the box of chocolates. She stopped at the couch, and Elsa scrambled to follow when she beckoned her over. When she joined her A reached for her clothes and in seconds Elsa was naked, pushed down onto plush cushions as A spread her legs and settled between them.

"Ahn!" Elsa's hips jerked as a long finger swiftly slipped inside her, twisting up and wiggling teasingly against her inner walls. A's smile was sly and crooked, and before Elsa could grind her hips down for more contact A's hand was gone, leaving her whimpering with want.

A hummed as she picked another truffle, leaning forward to once again press it against Elsa's lips. Elsa parted her lips and A gently deposited the chocolate in her mouth with a command. "Don't bite. Just let it melt."

Elsa nodded wide-eyed, letting the chocolate soften slowly on her tongue. A smirked in satisfaction, lowering herself back to Elsa's pelvis. She dipped her head, laying a slow lingering kiss high on her inner thigh before scraping a harsh nip with her teeth and sucking at that alabaster skin until it reddened, florid and bright. Anna drew back with a wet pop, pleased with what would turn out to be a spectacular hickey. She let her eyes drift up Elsa's perfect form, feeling an extra burst of pride at being the one responsible for the one ugly mark on the other woman's flawless body.

Like irrefutable proof that she was there, she _happened_ to this seemingly goddess-like beauty. Elsa trembled, aroused and _wanting_ under her hands, and Anna bent to take her.

Fingers clenched and grasped at A's arms, hips canting up for more contact as Anna swirled her tongue through drenched folds. Elsa moaned and whimpered around the truffle in her mouth, and with the sweet taste of chocolate on her tongue and the burning brand on her thigh and the hot persistent mouth at her sex she fell apart with a muffled cry.

Elsa swallowed hard, chest heaving as she fought to take in air. The flavor of cocoa was still heavy in her senses, mind awhirl amidst the cloying sweet scent.

A slid up her body, sending shudders through her frame as sensitive skin brushed together. She hovered over her, smelling of chocolate and sex and _warmth_, and Elsa forced tired eyes open to take in as much of her as she could.

Anna smiled predatorily, swiping a finger at a smudge of chocolate on Elsa's lower lip before bringing it up to her own mouth.

"Orgasms release endorphins too."

Elsa shivered.

* * *

AN: Please don't try to eat chocolate during an orgasm. You'd probably choke. And really, explaining that you almost choked to death during sex because you were trying out a kink you read in some smut about fictional incestuous lesbian princesses is just awkward.


	4. Appointment 5

Title: Succumbre – Appointment #5

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and all affiliated property of Disney.

Summary: It's a funny thing, getting to know each other a little bit better while you're "getting to know _yourself_" a little bit better.

AN: No, you didn't miss sessions 3&4, I just skipped over them. I'm not planning on writing _every_ appointment. Warnings in first chapter.

* * *

"I was just thinking…you haven't made any requests."

Elsa stared up at Anna in confusion, hands stalling their ascent up slim hips. Anna stared steadily back from her position astride Elsa's waist, unable to resist one teasing grind of her butt back down into the blonde.

"Mmm! I—I don't really—"

Anna cut her off with a roll of her eyes. "Bullshit. Everyone has some kinky little desire they want to do to me. Or me to _them._"

_Oh god,_ Elsa gulped, face flaming red. There were a _lot_ of things she wanted to _do _with A, but a good portion of those were very much against the rules. She cast a longing look at pink lips.

_No, asking for kiss is out of the question._ Blue eyes flicked back up to teal. She wondered if A had anyone she let kiss her, or wanted to kiss. She wondered if she harbored fantasies like Elsa did - if late at night, alone in her bed, the relentless thoughts of another bred a hunger that ate at her core, stoked her arousal into burning embers.

And if she did, how would she handle it? Would she ignore it, push it to the attics of her mind? Get up for a cold shower and freeze her libido to numbness? Or would she sneak a hand between her legs, stroke those embers into a roaring flame at the thought of her illicit lover?

Oh god, how must A look, lost in the pleasure of her own hand? Suddenly Elsa was overtaken with the desire to see. She blushed harder at the thought. _What about a kinky desire for A to do something with _herself?

"Um…maybe you could…um…just a little…"

Anna marveled at the red glow radiating from under her. It was a wonder this woman was so successful in her business life considering how terrible she was at forming complete coherent sentences when she was around her.

"…do you mind, uh…"

"Will you just spit it out already!"

Elsa wilted, and Anna already felt the unwelcome shadow of guilt creep into her conscience for snapping at the other woman. She closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. _Damn it._

"Look, sorry," an awkward apology, but that was more than Anna was willing to give any other client, "…but you don't have to hesitate with me. Confidentiality also comes with bonus 'no kink shaming.'"

It was like coaxing a turtle out of it's shell. _A really fucking cute turtle,_ her mind traitorously amended.

Cherry red and refusing to make any sort of eye contact, Elsa really was unspeakably adorable. Even mumbling as she was. Anna sighed again and reached down, flicking a finger at the blonde's forehead and smothering a grin at the squawk that followed.

"C'mon, speak with your words."

Elsa rubbed petulantly at her forehead, risking a glance at A before immediately dropping her gaze again. _This was so embarrassing._ Granted, it really shouldn't be more mortifying than say, hiring an escort on a regular basis, yet Elsa couldn't help but feel asking any more of the woman than what was previously given was somehow overstepping. And now she was feeling a bit nauseous at the reminder that A had probably had all manner of bizarre requests from _other_ clients. Clients that were not _her_ and imagining strange hands touching that freckled skin was stirring a dangerous, possessive jealousy that she was sure the redhead would not welcome.

"I'm waiting. Seriously." Anna _was_ curious. Almost intensely so. While it was clear Elsa adored their time together (and Anna was still wrestling with the touchy feely sentiment of _that_) the blonde had remained somewhat of a mystery. Other clients tended to spill their lives to her, like she a priest at their confession (the irony of that was _delicious_). They complained about the banalities of their day, whispered out their darkest desires, admitted their secret ambitions. But Elsa just gazed at her with tender eyes, worshiped her with steady hands, silently spelled out praises and odes with her lips against her skin.

Other clients revolved their sessions around themselves. Elsa sought to turn the sessions around on Anna.

"If you don't tell me, I'm gonna have to assign you 'research homework' - and no 'reward' til you finish." Anna was not above withholding her services.

That seemed to spur Elsa on. Her voice came out a shy whisper. "Maybe…would you…" A tongue slid out to lick over dry lips. "…touch yourself?"

Anna blinked. "You want me to masturbate?"

As far as kinks go, this was hardly much of a request, but Anna was surprised to note that no one had ever asked it of her. Not even Rapunzel and Eugene - or Flynn as he preferred in their sessions - the voyeuristic couple who liked to watch the other have sex with Anna. Or alternatively, have Anna watch _them_ have sex with each other while she doled out orders. (Privately Anna quite liked the couple - they were open and honest with each other, and more than willing to toss aside conventions to keep their romance lively. They were certainly more in love than those prissy "traditionalists" who sneered at anything other than the missionary position and ended up either divorced or bitterly enduring a farcical marriage to save face.)

But the idea of getting herself off under that rapt, adoring gaze…Anna felt her stomach clench. It was an arousing thought.

With a shift Anna rose up on her knees, spreading her thighs wider. Elsa's eyes darted around from her face to her chest to her sex to the wall to the floor, apparently unable to decide whether she wanted to leer or just disappear into the bedsheets.

Anna decided for her, left hand flashing out to thread into silky blond tresses. A commanding tug (Anna was growing very addicted to clutching at this woman's hair) directed Elsa's gaze forward, straight towards her glistening pussy.

"Eyes front, Elsa," Anna murmured, diabolical curve shaping her lips. "Don't want to miss anything, do you?"

A strange, gargled sound was her answer, and Anna didn't bother to hold back a chuckle as she drifted her free hand slowly down her abdomen, pausing to lightly comb through the auburn curls above her sex.

Elsa gulped loudly, eyes glued to A's teasing fingers. Nimble digits slid low, framing and pulling back swollen lips to reveal a pink, glistening center, and Elsa couldn't help the moan that rumbled from her throat.

Anna grinned in delight as she watched the other woman lick her lips, but kept a firm grip on her head, making sure she stayed put even as the blonde tried to raise up closer. Playfully she stroked through her wetness, coating her fingers and moving up to give her clit a brief circle, biting her lip as her hips jerked at the sensation.

"Want a taste?"

Shiny fingers lifted to Elsa's lips, and the she bent eagerly forward to suckle on those soaked digits. Anna clenched again as a long moan vibrated from the blonde, traveling from her tongue to Anna's fingers up her arm and down her body to churn deep at the base of her abdomen.

A gentle tug had Elsa backing off slowly, a string of saliva following as Anna took her hand back. Blue eyes briefly flicked up to teal, then back down as Anna returned her hand to her center, swirling the slick pads of her fingers against her opening with a throaty hum.

_This…was really fun._ Her captivated audience strained and twitched with every movement she made, soft whimpers escaping whenever she teasingly dipped into herself before pulling back out. Pleasure surged and ebbed like the tide against the shore, and Anna found watching Elsa watching her caused an unexpected little thrill to shoot up her spine.

"Please…" the blonde rasped out, head pressing up against A's hand, fingers clutching tight where they wrapped just above the escort's knees.

"Please what?" Anna purred, letting the tips of her fingers slip inside before pulling back out. The way those ice blue eyes dilated…Anna shivered. _She was so wet…_

"Inside, please…"

Anna grinned, and slowly sank two fingers deep inside her pussy, biting her lip as pleasure sparked at the intrusion. It felt…_better_ than usual, the redhead unable to hold in a gasp as she retreated then thrust back in. Everything felt magnified, every inch of her raw and sensitive and Anna ground her palm against her hardened clit and slammed her fingers up with fervor as her body reacted on autopilot, mindlessly seeking out more of that wicked pleasure.

Under her half-lidded gaze she could see Elsa, wide-eyed and panting, hands squeezing in sync with every thrust of Anna's fingers. Her hips pumped to meet her hand, using her grip on her client's head for support now rather than restraint.

The sudden loss of warmth from her left knee almost threw off her rhythm, but with a shudder she quickened her pace as she watched Elsa's hand slip down between her own thighs, a keening whine erupting from her lips as the other woman began to touch herself.

_Oh fuck, she's—_A new burst of ecstasy heat her skin as she realized Elsa was copying her movements, blue eyes locked mesmerized on her plunging fingers. Stars flashed behind her eyelids as she curled roughly, rubbing harshly at that sweet spot inside, barely holding back her orgasm at the sight of her companion arching beneath her in sympathy.

"A…A…please…I'm—please…!" Elsa pleaded, electricity singeing along her nerves. Her climax loomed ahead of her, but she wanted to hold off for just a little longer…just until…"Please! Ah! At the same time!"

Anna's hips jerked in response Elsa's to gasping plea. "God…yes!"

With one last thrust Anna ground hard on the heel of her palm, cry breaking from her lips as she shuddered violently into her orgasm. Beneath her she could feel Elsa seize, her breathy wail of release joining hers. For a moment she was suspended in that void of nothing and everything before she crashed back into her senses, head swimming as jolts of pleasure quivered up and down her frame.

As she came to Anna realized she had collapsed against the blonde, head buried in the pillow next to her, fingers still tucked in her clenching pussy. Elsa shivered under her, softly panting in her ear, skin practically vibrating. With a hiss Anna straightened back up, gently massaging Elsa's scalp, aware of how hard she must have pulled at it. She slowly pulled her fingers out with a low groan, feeling the copious wetness of her orgasm drip down her thighs.

Elsa watched it all with a hazy cerulean gaze, letting her own hand slip from between her legs with a light moan.

While her breathing regulated, Anna settled back in Elsa's lap, eyes fluttering a bit as her sensitive pussy pressed against Elsa's abdomen. Pale skin flushed anew, but the blonde stayed relaxed, blissful expression still on her face.

"Well," Anna started, looking triumphantly down at her client. "That worked out pretty well, wouldn't you say?"

Elsa gave a blushing nod.

_Really, too fucking cute._ Anna blew out breath, ruffling copper bangs. With a sigh she shifted off to the side, sliding out of Elsa's lap, pointedly ignoring the crestfallen expression on the blonde's face.

Presented with the silky, sinewy expanse of the escort's back Elsa couldn't help reaching out a hesitant hand, fingers smoothing down the lightly tanned skin, zig-zagging between freckle clusters.

The shiver that ran along A's spine sparked a tiny flare of hope. She bit her lip in contemplation. _Dare she ask?_ A had been so kind and patient (in her own way) lately, and as much as she enjoyed (reveled) in their…activities…Elsa craved the comfort of stillness - of just laying with someone, skin to skin.

Well, to be blunt, Elsa wanted to cuddle.

And while "cuddling" was not technically on A's list of restrictions, overly familiar interaction _was,_ and the blonde had a feeling that spooning was not something A took to doing with clients.

_Still…_

"Um, if you don't mind…"

Elsa's soft voice broke through the fog in Anna's mind, very much concentrated on the meandering trace upon her back. She stiffened at the hesitant tone, a pang of loss striking her as the blonde's hand fell away. Every instinct in her body screamed at her to ignore the other woman, to get up, take her shower, and leave - just like all the other times.

But something tugged in her chest, something affectionate and gentle and _did not belong_ when in a session with a _client._

She turned. Elsa stared up at her with big blue eyes, pale willowy form turned slightly onto her side. Gold-blond tresses splayed like dancing strands of light about her head like an unearthly halo, and Anna felt her breath catch somewhere between her lungs and her throat.

"Could you just…lay with me? Just for a little?" Elsa's voice was shy and timid, clearly expecting rejection.

Anna didn't want to deny her. _And if that's not a giant fucking neon sign to get out, what was?_

"So you want to what…cuddle?"

Elsa flinched at the sharpness in A's tone, but nodded. A stared down at her for several long moments, face an indecipherable mask.

Elsa squirmed. She was just about to give up when A crawled back towards her, plopping down close in a huff. A grin lit Elsa's face and with a happy wiggle she ducked her head into A's neck, draping an eager arm around a slim waist.

Anna sighed and closed her eyes, shifting into a more comfortable hold. It felt cozy and intimate and serene.

_I,_ Anna thought, _am an idiot._

She stayed an hour longer that she said she would.

* * *

AN: I'm not quite satisfied with this one, but I have been staring at it for two days and still can't figure out why, so hopefully I've just psyched myself out and it's fine. This chapter brought to you by Divinyls 'I Touch Myself,' which is now stuck in my head. _Again._


	5. Interlude

Title: Succumbre – Interlude: Conversations Elsa Never Wanted To Have

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and affiliated property of Disney.

Summary: If she knew setting Elsa up with an escort would turn out to be such a good idea Meg would've done it a lot sooner. (And to think, Herc told her not to. Shows what he knows.)

AN: Thanks to all of the reviewers/followers/favoriters (is that even a word), you guys have been great, especially on the heels of the last chapter. So that makes me feel a _little _bit bad that this chapter is so short and smut free.

* * *

Meg plopped her backside on Elsa's desk, upending pens and papers every which way.

"Hey good-lookin', you coming out to grab drinks with us tonight?"

Elsa scowled, hands snatching out to grab at the scattered forms. "Meg. Must you?" The blonde grumbled, trying to regain some sense of order to her desk. She glanced up to find the other woman lazily inspecting her cuticles.

"It's Friday, Arendelle. And you're the only one still even working."

With a sigh Elsa leaned back in her chair. Blue eyes wearily scanned beyond the glass walls of her office - Meg was right, most of the desks sat empty, the workers still there either packing up to leave or nonchalantly chatting with each other. A glance at the clock had her grimacing. _Six thirty already?_

The brunette hopped off the desk, nearly upsetting Elsa's reformed stack of papers (again). "Girl's night out. Aurora, Ariel, and Jasmine even convinced Belle and Mulan to come join us. Of course, that's easy in comparison considering I got stuck with convincing _you_."

Blue eyes rolled. "Yes, and you're having a lovely try at it," Elsa rejoined drily. "And I can't make it tonight."

Meg gave an over-dramatic groan, tilting her head skyward in a pose of exasperation. "Oh come _on._ You've been so _good_ this month! You've been warm and charming and people are actually looking forward to getting to know you better! Hanging with the girls might actually make everyone realize you're not some robot ice queen."

A look over at the blonde showed no change in expression.

"Or frigid."

Elsa growled and slapped a pen down on her desk, glaring at her co-worker. Meg smiled in satisfaction. _There we go._ She really did love getting a rise out of the cool beauty.

"I am _not-_" Elsa cut herself off with sigh, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "I don't care what they think of me." _Lie._ "I haven't been acting any differently." _Lie._ "And I cannot go out tonight. I have an...a meeting I need to keep."

Violet eyes widened. _Oho, truth._ "And what meeting is this? I haven't heard of any so important that Elsa Arendelle herself needs to come out to schmooze and wine and dine."

The blush that erupted had Meg taken aback. A sly grin crossed dark lips. "Ohh, so this _isn't_ a business meeting, but a _personal_ one," she needled, inwardly rejoicing as the other woman started to resemble an overripe tomato.

"Listen, invite the lucky lady along."

Elsa fidgeted. "Um, I don't think I should do that." _No, that was _definitely _against the rules._

"Why so shy? You know eventually I'll find out. I have _methods._" Megara cajoled.

Dear god, Meg _did_ have methods. Elsa felt her stomach flop uneasily. And considering it was Meg who introduced her to A in the first place...it probably wouldn't take long for the other woman to find out _everything._

"I don't have a girlfriend. We are not dating."

"But there's someone who _isn't_ your girlfriend who you're _not_ dating."

Elsa stared. "That pretty much applies to every woman in existence."

Meg rolled expressive eyes. "Do you really think you're going to distract me with semantics? Spill. Who are you seeing on your 'not' date?"

"It really isn't a date," Elsa mumbled, shoulders slumping with a weary sigh.

"You keep saying that yet there you stand, all ablush with the pitter-pattering of nascent romance-"

"For heaven's sake, it's _not a date!_ That's against A's rules anyways!" Elsa finally exploded, cheeks red with embarrassment. "And I am not 'pitter-pattering' with anything!"

"A?"

Elsa's heart plummeted in her chest.

"Um..." She could practically see the wheels spinning in Meg's head.

"As in...A, the escort." Slim pointer fingers tilted to rest their tips together in a point, forming a crude letter. Elsa facetiously wondered that if she stayed absolutely still could she just vanish into thin air?

Long seconds passed in utter silence.

"You mean you've actually hired the prostitute?!"

Elsa's jaw dropped at her disbelieving tone. "_You_ were the one who set me up with her in the first place!"

The other woman was actually agog. "I didn't _actually_ think you would go through with it! I figured you'd chicken out last minute and barricade yourself in your apartment!"

Elsa wasn't sure if she felt relieved or offended at that accusation.

"If you didn't think it was a good idea, why did you do all that in the first place?"

"I didn't say I thought it was a bad idea, I just said I thought you'd pull a runner! Clearly, it was a great idea!"

"It was a terrible idea! You sent me to an escort!"

"You've been the most relaxed I've ever seen you! Something obviously worked!"

Elsa stuttered...words dying in her throat.

"Plus, you're seeing her again! That's your 'meeting' for tonight, isn't it?" Meg could barely contain her glee.

"That's...that's why it was a bad idea!"

_Wait..._"What?" Megara frowned, cocking her head as she considered the red-faced woman in front of her. The kernel of understanding popped in her brain. "Oh..._oh._ Elsa..." Meg tsked, shaking her head slowly. "This isn't just the second time you're seeing A, is it?"

Blushing brightly, Elsa cast her gaze to the ground. Mutely she shook her head.

_Oh dear._ Meg mused, tapping a ponderous finger to her chin. _Poor girl, she's gone and fallen for a prostitute._

A sigh caught her attention, and she watched closely as Elsa ran a trembling hand through her hair, ruffling platinum bangs in frustration. "I just...I feel comfortable around her. There's no judgement, no expectations...she's-it's nice."

Meg replayed their conversation in her head. _Oh dear again. She's also either in denial over her feelings or completely oblivious._ Advice to back down welled to the tip of tongue, but Meg quickly squashed them. Elsa was not a woman who _took_ to people. As socially awkward as she was, she was a very good judge of character. If this "A" had caught her affections, it wasn't because she happened to be good at her job - Elsa must be responding to something else. Something more...substantial.

With a sigh Meg walked closer to the blonde, giving a reassuring pat to her shoulder. "Okay then, you better get going if you don't want to be late. I'll tell the girls some other time."

Elsa jerked her head up surprise, expecting protests or even condemnation of her continued sessions with the escort. But Meg just gave her a supportive smile before turning on her heel with an easy wave of her hand.

"Oh, and remember to keep hydrated - gotta replace those bodily fluids, huh?"

She ducked out of the office just as Elsa chucked a pen at her head.


	6. Appointment 7

Title: Succumbre – Appointment #7

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and affiliated property of Disney.

Summary: Anna should have heeded the signs earlier. Sure, it was easy enough to recognize and deflect Elsa's growing infatuation, but what about her own? _Wanting_ Elsa was simple. _Acting_ on it…wasn't. And now maybe it was too late.

AN: Er…a chapter is never late, it arrives precisely when it's meant to.

* * *

There was something so lewd about the sight of the slim redhead strapping on a hard, jutting cock. The dildo bobbed obscenely against toned abs, and Elsa found herself fascinated with the play of dark silicone against freckled skin.

A swiveled her hips, and the dildo swung comically from side to side. She arched a brow.

"I'll never get over how guys just walk around with these things flopping all over the place."

Elsa clapped a hand over her mouth as a burst of laughter erupted past her lips. "I don't think it hangs there quite like that, though."

The redhead shot her an aggravated look. "Well, no. But it's still—" she gestured broadly to her crotch, "—just _there._ All…in the way. _All the time."_

"Well, it looks good on you."

Teal eyes glanced sharply at her. Elsa sucked in a breath as A strode over, crowding close and backing her up on the mattress. The blonde gulped. A settled in the vee of her thighs, and all attention once again went back to the dildo, proudly pointing right up to ceiling. A gave it a poke.

It wobbled, and Elsa bit back a giggle. The look on A's face, relaxed and open with humor fed the growing pool of affection the blonde harbored. Every new expression Elsa greedily hoarded away, a calming memory to play across the back of her eyelids when pressure or anxiety began to nip at her heels.

"We should put it to good use, though. Even if it is silly." Elsa teased.

Anna bit her lip as pale, slim fingers wrapped around the toy, giving a long stroke from base to tip. She felt the swirl of arousal as the other woman pumped her hand, the pressure of each tug grinding against her clit.

Blue eyes danced with mirth, and Anna growled playfully, swatting aside her client's hands and giving her a push back onto the bed. She gave a teasing pinch to Elsa's inner thigh, smirking when her indignant squeak turned into a stuttering moan when immediately after Anna ran her fingers through her soaked folds.

She watched as Elsa's eyes shuttered with every swipe of her fingers, unable to resist dipping inside. Elsa was hot and wet, clenching against her digits, and Anna gathered that cloying wetness to slick across silicone. Their gazes locked as Anna nudged the tip against Elsa's entrance, and Anna found herself entranced at the play of emotions that flit over the blonde's face, unconsciously holding her breath as she entered her.

Elsa groaned as A slid inside, hips arching to meet her. The dildo felt so much bigger than it looked, stretching and rubbing against her inner walls and sending sparks of pleasure along her spine. A loomed over her, teal eyes dark with intent.

She felt another flicker of warmth bloom across her skin as she realized the redhead was _watching_ her - carefully studying her expression as she inched the toy in. It was just the slightest, barest sign - but it lit a terrible, helpless hope in her chest, made her heart beat with just a little more confidence.

It made Elsa want to toe the boundaries, filled her with an uncharacteristic brashness.

One more push and their hips met, and Elsa didn't bother to restrain the long moan as the head bumped deep inside. She felt so _full._ A bent to rest her elbows on the mattress and the dildo shifted inside her, making her clench around the shaft as even that minute motion sent a surge of pleasure through her.

Panting Anna paused, buried completely in the blonde. Elsa lay flush and bright-eyed beneath her, pupils blown dark and wide, circled with the barest rim of icy blue. She tilted her hips down, teasing a gasping shudder out of her client. "Well," she murmured, pleased at that reaction, "I guess it's not so silly after all."

Elsa stared up at her, eyes half-lidded and bold. "No, not at all."

Pale hips bucked up, pressing the toy back into her, and Anna loosed a low growl at the sensation, eyes narrowing at the barest hint of smirk on the other woman's lips. Another demanding pump paired with that insufferable expression, and Anna read the unspoken challenge loud and clear.

She slipped one hand to Elsa's thigh, taking a firm grip and raising it commandingly around her waist. She drew back slowly, making sure to drag the tip of the dildo tauntingly against her sensitive upper walls, smirking a bit herself at the long strangled moan that followed. She quickly pushed back in, a burst of pleasure scattering across her senses as Elsa arched up, blue gaze still locked onto hers.

Anna quickly found a rhythm, long sure strokes ending with teasing grinds. She could feel her muscles begin to burn lightly from the strain, exertion and arousal mixing together in a potent cocktail. Elsa's thighs squeezed tight around her hips, fingers digging lines of fire across her back, and her eyes…

_Oh god…_they were so _intense._

Elsa was wrapped around her, arms looped behind her back, legs draped over her hips. Limb to limb they lay entangled, and every drag of silky skin sparked the memory of a gentle hold, of deep even breaths - of the lazy comfort and contentment of just being _held._

It was an embrace that promised intimacy and tenderness, and Anna rebelled at the temptation to sink deeper in that soft and gentle sentiment. Elsa had laid out a challenge, and Anna would win it _her_ way.

Another hard thrust and Elsa arched up, cry spilling from her lips. The soft breath ghosted across her cheeks, and with a start Anna realized just how _close_ their faces had drawn.

_Danger!_ Her mind trilled. The cautious voice in the back of her head sounded alarms, but another whimpering moan drew her attention back to the woman beneath her. The mental warnings faded, drowned out with every rocking motion of her hips. Breathy gasps slipped from dark pink lips and so near Anna could practically taste it on her tongue, warm and sweet.

_So close…_how easy would it be to just fall forward, let those scant few centimeters of space just disappear. How easy to just take those lips, press a bruising kiss and stake her claim on this woman _everywhere. _Anna let out a hissing rasp, driving hard and relished the resulting keening wail of pleasure.

_Oh god,_ but how Anna wanted to.

With a groan torn from depth of her being Anna pulled herself away, hands firmly pinning the blonde back by pale shoulders. She hovered over her, taking a moment to catch her breath before extracting herself completely.

Elsa lay dazed, bereft and confused at the sudden stop.

"A…?" Voice shaky and tremulous, Elsa struggled to her elbows. A knelt in front of her, face a stoic mask, eyes flickering dark. The flush of passion tinged her freckled skin a fine rose, copper hair a fiery tousle about her head. She looked like heat and flame, and Elsa felt the twist of pleasure and satisfaction.

A was looking at her with _hunger_. A new, unbridled emotion, naked and raw and _true,_ like the only thing on her mind was to _consume._

It was exciting, and terrifying, and Elsa savored it.

"Turn over." Anna rasped hoarsely, teal eyes glinting hard and sharp.

Elsa hesitated for a moment, but obediently twisted, resting gingerly on her hands and knees. The bed creaked as A shifted on the mattress, and her breath caught as knees tapped against her calves, nudging her legs wider apart. Warm hands caressed the rounded curves of her ass, squeezing lightly before settling at her hips. Just as she was about to turn her head to glance back she felt A move, the tip of the strap-on pressing against her.

She let out a choked cry as A drove into her, hard and fast and _deep._ She braced her forearms against the mattress, hands clutching desperately at the sheets as another thrust rocked her body forward. Pleasure ripped through her so sudden and blistering it bordered on that toe-curling precipice between ecstasy and pain, flooding her senses.

"A…ah! A!"

Elsa's cries fell honey-sweet on Anna's ears, sending thrills down her spine. She slid her hands from those delectable hips all the way up to the blonde's wrists, draping her body across that moon-pale back as she continued her hard rut.

She felt a well of possessiveness rise in her - an unwelcome visitor that kept making it's appearance more and more often in these sessions. Her head fell forward to the crook of the other woman's neck, nudging aside strands of platinum hair to bare smooth skin. She let her lips skimmed the nape of her neck, trailed open-mouthed kisses down her back to scrape a rough bite at the sharp angle of her shoulder blade.

Elsa whined beneath her at that action, and Anna felt fire erupt across her skin, a whirling conflagration that swept over her senses.

_It was okay,_ Anna thought deliriously, _just this once._ Her hands tightened around slim wrists. To pretend the woman beneath her was _hers._

_Just once._

Anna nuzzled back into Elsa's neck. Even through the sweat and musk the blonde smelled sweet and intoxicating, and in that moment Anna wanted nothing more than to feel the other woman fall apart beneath her. With a groan she redoubled the pump of her hips.

_Oh…god…_

Elsa panted harshly as A quickened her pace. Pleasure surged through her limbs, every thrust and retreat breaking against her like an inexorable tide. She could feel her equilibrium spinning out from underneath her, and then the lightest touch of lips at the sensitive skin just behind her ear and that tide turned into a tsunami and she was swept away.

Over the roar in her ears and the pounding of her heart Elsa could hear A at her ear, whisper soft.

_"Elsa…please…again…"_

A new thread of pleasure shot through her as A thrust forward again, and a strangled cry erupted from her throat as her body strained to respond. Then a hand was at her center, fingers pressing hard against her clit, and fireworks exploded across her vision.

"Ahhh!" _Ohgodohgodohgodwaitnowaittoomuch!_ With wail Elsa came again, muscles seizing, core clenching hard around the plunging shaft.

Anna stilled against the other woman, heart thundering and hips grinding as she rode out her own orgasm. She pressed against that lithe frame, absorbing the shivers and circling her fingers softly, prolonging the jerks and shudders.

She lay collapsed across Elsa's back as they wound down, eyes sealed tightly shut, and dusted one more kiss to that spot behind Elsa's ear. _Just this once._ It would be enough.

It had to be.

* * *

Elsa let the door to her condo slam shut behind her, dazedly making her way through her home, dropping her belongings carelessly to the floor. She made it to her living room before collapsing on the couch, thighs shaking.

_What was that?_

In the aftermath A had turned silent and stoic, unwilling to hold her gaze for longer than a few seconds. Elsa had watched her, words welling to the tip of her tongue, but she held them in.

For those few moments their gazes had met, Elsa could see it in her eyes - begging, beseeching, pleading with her not to talk. Not to ask.

And Elsa knew that expression. The one that verged on terror, of knowing that there was one thin line holding everything together.

Holding _you_ together.

So she conceded. Nodded once, and quietly dressed and gathered her things and left the suite when A was in the shower to give her privacy.

_But what was all of that?_

Her body throbbed with the pleasurable ache of being thoroughly _fucked._

She brought a trembling hand to her neck. But what burned the most was the tiny bit of skin under her ear, where the softest of kisses had landed.

_Why did she kiss me like that? And why was she so angry that she did?_

* * *

AN: Well, that escalated quickly. Also - Elsa you lovable moron, Anna _likes_ you. Geez. What a blockhead.


	7. Appointment 8

Title: Succumbre – Appointment #8

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and affiliated property of Disney.

Summary: It was a band-aid fix, but it would have to hold. Anna needed it to.

AN: I have to say, this was the hardest chapter to write so far, and not just because most of it was lost forcing a rewrite. But happy reading, and have a great weekend!

* * *

Anna stared down at her client, unsure whether she ought to be insulted or bemused.

Elsa snored lightly, cheek flat against the sleek black marble of the minibar. The woman was slumped over in the barstool _(and how on Earth does she manage that without tipping right over?)_ a glass of half-drunken scotch by her tousled blond head. She was still outfitted in one of her impeccable skirt suits, though Anna noted the various creases and slight disarray that left Elsa looking just a little bit disheveled.

Well, that and the fact that she was passed out atop a bar. Before she even realized it, Anna had brought her phone to bear, snapping a quick picture of the snoozing woman.

_Well, I probably shouldn't have done that,_ Anna privately acknowledged. She glanced down at the captured image, and bit her lip in consternation. _But it was so cute!_ And she was betting that this was a sight no one had the privilege of ever seeing yet.

The escort neatly sidestepped the next thought with newly practiced ease. _It was _not _that exciting of a privilege._

It was exactly that kind of thinking that was so dangerous, as this last week had proved.

* * *

_Anna slumped against the wall of the shower, uncaring of the near-scalding temperature._

_Too close. She was getting too close._

_Against every self preserving, sensible bone her body, Anna got too close._

_Anna was not a girl who got what she wanted. And that was fine, she had long since come to terms with that. It made her job...comfortable. It was easy, fulfilling the desires of _others._ Easy...and simple. She enjoyed it, even._

_But with Elsa..._

_She could feel it curling in her chest. The urge for more. Like the burgeoning appetite for a new craving, never quite leaving her mind and clawing at her insides._

_She had reacted badly, she knew. Giving in to that little restless voice was mistake enough, but her abrupt iciness was uncalled for. Rude. Especially since Elsa had done nothing wrong. It was_ Anna_ who had let things slide. Anna who gave in. If anything, the blonde had been gracious and understanding, leaving her to collect herself. What other client would be so generous?_

_...Client._

_A sinking stone settled in her stomach._

_That was something she couldn't forget. Something she _shouldn't_ forget. But she had gotten too close, and it was too late to undo that. The best she could manage is to stop from falling deeper. And she would have to find the balance of being with Elsa and not _being_ with Elsa, because she knew she wasn't going to be the one to cancel their arrangement._

* * *

Anna had spent the time preceding the next appointment both hoping for and dreading the phone call informing her that Elsa would no longer require her services. But when the confirmation for Friday came in, Anna had felt a flood of relief, followed very quickly by a rush of trepidation. How should she act?

She had mulled over the problem, mind ultimately balking at the thought of "talking it out." That was _too_ intimate. _Too_ familiar. And too close to a real relationship.

_Perhaps it would be best to just ignore the whole thing._ Yes. It would be fine. Come Friday she would just bulldoze forward, and hopefully everything would settle back to normal. Back to what she could handle.

_It would be for the best._

* * *

_"Ahem."_

Elsa's brow furrowed as she drifted into consciousness, dream dissipating and already forgotten. She struggled to keep her grip on slumber, grasping at the comforting haze of nothingness.

_"Ms. Arendelle."_

Despite her best efforts, pieces of reality filtered through - the cold press of the counter against her cheek. The ache of her hunched back. The tweaked stiffness of her neck. Her mind protested, but the inexorable pull of consciousness tugged. Someone was calling her.

"Elsa."

She shot up, nearly falling out of her seat. She blinked in confusion, muscles flaring and prickling as blood rushed. _Where?_ Her discombobulated mind strained to make sense of her surroundings, and she stiffened as that disembodied voice finally registered. A flash of red at the corner of her eye had her turning slowly.

Elsa gaped. A sat nonchalantly next to her, lounging back on the counter on a bent elbow, crossed legs swinging slightly. She brought a tumbler smoothly to her lips, taking a long sip of amber liquid.

Elsa's gaze dropped to the empty counter then back up to where teal eyes peered over the glass rim. _Oh..._

A russet brow arched, and the glass lowered. "Problem?"

_Oh..._A's voice was whisky rough, no doubt from the liquor. It struck an invisible chord in Elsa, vibrating through her body making her hair stand on end.

"No...it's just, that was mine..." Elsa trailed off as A took another swig. She watched the motion zealously.

"...Nevermind."

She fidgeted. Stared at the floor. Took a daring peek up at A.

_Well, this is awkward._

Anna grimaced, taking another sip to mask her expression. The scotch burned pleasantly, distracting from the uneasy atmosphere.

"Didn't make it back home again, huh?" Anna offered, desperate to brush past the stilted ambience. She frowned as Elsa stared back blankly, cerulean gaze a bit distant and unfocused.

She snapped her fingers sharply in front of her face, and the blonde jerked back into awareness.

"Sorry, I'm just a little...tired."

Teal eyes surveyed the blonde. She _did_ look tired, face drawn and a shade paler than usual. The hint of dark smudged below her eyes and the slump of her shoulders added to the general air of exhaustion that hung about her slim form, and Anna had to consciously stop herself from reaching out to run fingers through wild platinum cowlicks. Instead she turned the twitch of her hand into a jerky sweep of the other woman's body.

"Is it...work?" _Or had she been tossing in her bed at night, kept awake by the racing thoughts in her mind?_

Elsa blinked, surprised at the question.

"Um, yes. We're on the verge of losing a client to another firm and everyone is scrambling." She ran a hand through her hair, wearily pushing errant bangs out of her face.

The redhead hummed in sympathy. "Well, we can always resched-"

"NO!"

Anna jumped in surprise at Elsa's panicked shout. The other woman seemed taken aback by her own yell, eyes wide and round.

"I-I'm fine! We can still...I mean you could, uh..." the blonde flustered, red beginning to tint her pallor. "I'm-I'm good!" She finally stammered out.

An uneasy silence settled, and Elsa's shoulders slumped, defeated. "I'm sorry, I just-I didn't want to cancel." Contrite blue eyes peeked up at her. "I didn't want you to think that I...that I...was going to cancel," she trailed off lamely.

Anna could feel her spine stiffen - this was the closest either of them had come to addressing their awkward parting the session before. She closed her eyes briefly. _Just bulldoze through._

"Well, I'm glad you didn't."

She winced when Elsa noticeably brightened. _Rein it in a bit, Anna._

"C'mon, let's move somewhere more comfortable. My back hurt just looking at you slumped over that counter."

Elsa slid off the stool gingerly, biting her lip as bones creaked. A watched silently off to one side, not offering any assistance, but only turning to head to the bedroom when Elsa looked steady on her feet. The blonde felt a little ball of giddiness bounce in her chest at that.

_She didn't want me to cancel either._

* * *

"...Elsa?"

"Mmmph?"

Anna squirmed, barely holding in a ticklish giggle at the sensation of Elsa's lips on her abdomen. It would have been sexy, if the blonde hadn't just basically face-planted in the middle of kissing her way down her body.

"All right, come on." She rolled her eyes, urging her clearly exhausted client up and back on the pillows. Elsa crawled up obediently, reluctantly nestling on her side.

Blue eyes gazed at her sheepishly, drowsy and hooded.

"Sorry, I-" A yawn interrupted her, wide and sudden. A laughed softly at that, and Elsa could feel a blush erupt all the way to the roots of her hair.

"I think your body is trying to tell you something," A cajoled wryly. Elsa shook her head in denial, and just to spite her, Elsa's stomach rumbled loudly. She let out an embarrassed whine, burying her head into the pillows. A chuckle caressed her heated ears.

"I'll order some room service."

Elsa whimpered in agreement, then groaned when her belly emitted another gurgle. She screwed her eyes shut in mortification, trying to burrow further into the cushions. Another laugh drifted through the air, a hand coming down to pat consolingly at the back of her head, fingers briefly scratching along her scalp. The bed creaked and the mattress bounced as the escort got up, and Elsa's ears perked at the soft pat of delicate footsteps. Then her head popped up to peer back over a shoulder as dulcet tones began to order a truly prodigious amount of food.

A stood nonchalantly at the phone, hip cocked (and Elsa took the time to appreciate the view - long stretches of freckled skin interrupted by a few straps of lacy fabric) and one finger tracing down the booklet laid flat on the table in front of her.

_Was she ordering the entire menu?_ Elsa boggled.

She must have still had that expression on her face when A hung up, because she raised a challenging eyebrow when she turned and caught her client's astonished stare.

The redhead shrugged. "Well, it would be rude to just sit there and watch someone eat. Besides, you're picking up the tab."

Elsa sunk back down to the mattress, nabbing a pillow to hug to her chest. "That's fair," she mumbled, more into the pillow than to A.

They stared at each other, the awkwardness from earlier returning with a vengeance to hang heavily in the air. A faltered first, turning away.

"I'll get us some robes."

Elsa watched as A disappeared into the bathroom before raising the pillow and mashing it to her face. _Why am I such a bumbling idiot?!_

* * *

_Why am I such an idiot?!_ Anna groaned internally, slapping a hand to her forehead.

She yanked a robe viciously from it's hanger, wooden arms clattering against the wall loudly. The terrycloth was soft and fuzzy, and somehow made her feel worse when she roughly jerked it over her shoulders.

Really, what was she thinking? She had just established that she needed to stay aloof, keep her distance. _Staying and having dinner is exactly the opposite of that._

Anna was there for sex. If they weren't going to have any, she should leave. She chewed her bottom lip, agitated with herself. No, instead she ordered every type of food off the menu just to make sure there would be a dish Elsa would enjoy. She sighed, reaching out to tug the other robe down, much more gently than before. She draped it over her arm, briefly resting her head against the wall.

_Well, you make your bed, you lie in it. Just...keep things...light._

Elsa was still trying to inhale her pillow when Anna returned to the bedroom, and the escort couldn't resist a quick leer at the other woman where she lay supine on the bed.

For all her shy awkwardness, Elsa had excellent taste in lingerie.

Anna walked closer, purposefully draping the robe to cover the tantalizing sight. The blonde twitched slightly at that, fingers clenching at the edges of the pillow. Anna could hear a muffled whimper, and bit back a smile. _Why did she have to be so cute?_

"C'mon, you don't want to catch a cold," she coaxed.

A mumble issued.

"Can you even breathe under there?"

The pillow pressed down harder.

"I'm going to tickle you."

That finally got Elsa to react, peeking blue eyes over the edge of the pillow.

"...I'm not ticklish."

Anna raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You're such a liar."

Elsa stubbornly shook her head, but Anna noted she pulled her legs up under the robe, curling up into a protective ball.

A sharp knock interrupted Anna from commenting further, and after a measured look Anna turned to stride towards the door.

Elsa sat up as A passed through the doorway, dropping her fluffy shield to clamber into her robe. She could hear A's authoritative voice in the other room, and was in the middle of hastily tying her belt when the redhead reappeared, wheeling a tray of crowded metal domes.

"That's actually less than I thought," Elsa murmured, nervously tugging on her lapels. A little thrill shot through her - A would joining her for this meal. _Don't say anything stupid,_ she commanded herself.

A brought the cart to halt by the bed. "The other carts are in the living room."

"...Carts?" The blonde gaped. "Plural?"

"I ordered desserts too."

"Desserts? Also plural?" Came the weak echo.

"Yup." The escort briefly disappeared out the doorway, once again returning with another cart in tow. Elsa just continued to watch in slack-jawed awe as the action was repeated one more time, lining up a shining row of silver.

"...Um..." Elsa fidgeted. "I don't think we can eat all this."

A shrugged carelessly, plopping down next to her and lifting one of the lids with a flourish. "Just as long as you get something in that grumbling monster you call a stomach."

Elsa blushed anew, and her stomach burbled in agreement.

Red brows lifted in amusement. "So let's see what we have here." More domes whipped off, and the air filled with steam and delicious aromas.

"And remember to save room for dessert."

* * *

Anna gazed impassively at Elsa's slumbering figure. Despite some...questionable decisions, tonight had been a relative success - conversation had been kept light and superficial, both women apparently eager to steamroll their way past any awkwardness that cropped up by _ignoring the hell out of it._

And it worked. Anna could be satisfied with that.

She reached down to tuck a blanket over the other woman, smoothing out the sheets and brushing back unruly bangs.

_This could work, just like this._ No deep connections, no overwhelming emotions. Nothing personal. She stared for one more long moment, tracing the high edge of a pale cheek to the incongruously cute button nose down to soft lips, parted slightly with steady, even breaths.

_Nothing personal._

The room plunged into darkness as she flicked the light off and left.

* * *

AN: I realize I promised cuddling and failed to deliver, but Anna and Elsa just weren't cooperating at all. There was fluffy banter and awkward cuteness (and cute awkwardness) though, so that'll have to do! And thanks to all the readers and reviewers, you guys have all been sweethearts.


	8. Interlude 2

Title: Succumbre – Interlude: An Unexpected Meeting

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and affiliated property of Disney.

Summary: Of all the places to run into each other, it was an utterly normal and banal _supermarket._

* * *

_What was it they were serving for dinner?_ Elsa held a bottle of wine aloft, squinting at the label. She sighed. She really should have paid more attention to Meg's invitation. _Actually, I should have turned her down altogether, so I wouldn't have to attend this little dinner party in the first place._

Then there was that vague and rather questionable (and slightly alarming) description of the event from her friend.

_"You missed girl's night out, so girl's night in. A little bit of food, a little bit of booze, a little bit of female bonding, a little bit of getting Aurora and Mulan so shit-faced they finally get over themselves and start making out…"_

Elsa blinked. Actually, it was sounding more and more like another one of Meg's schemes. She'd be worried that there would be no food at all except Jasmine was hosting, and the woman was poised and responsible enough to cancel out any of Meg's more…radical…suggestions.

_Clink._ A bottle of Pinot joined the Chardonnay in her basket. _Better safe than sorry anyways. _And Meg would probably kill her if she showed up with insufficient amounts of liquor.

She added another two bottles.

_And maybe something to go with dessert too._ Elsa shuffled down the aisle, eyeing the the variety of glasses as she went. She was just reaching for a heavy-bottomed bottle of port when a familiar voice drifted to her ears.

"I'm telling you, they can make liquor ice-cream now. Think about it - a nice piping hot slice of your famous pecan pie topped with a refreshing scoop of bourbon ice cream."

Elsa stared straight forward, frozen in place. A fine blush rose, and she could _feel_ the tips of her ears tint red. _There's no way…_

The voice continued, one she knew so well, etched indelibly in her mind. "Seriously, I know your thing is good old-fashioned home cooking, but you've gotta _try_ and keep up with modern times."

Oh god, that voice was coming closer. Every syllable echoed in tandem with her heartbeat, eclipsing all other thought. On autopilot, her body turned rigidly, haltingly facing towards the end of the aisle.

Her pulse quickened with every second, eyes zeroed in on the empty walkway. The squeak of un-oiled wheels sounded from around the corner, and (pathetically) Elsa's body failed both the fight and flight response, instead rooting her immobile to the ground.

The tip of a shopping cart came around the bend, edging forward to reveal it laden with fresh produce. A young woman followed, attached to the handle - dark and slim and beautiful, head craned backwards to talk to her companion.

Elsa scarcely dared to breathe.

And then _she_ appeared. Petite and svelte, with rosy freckled-scattered skin, copper hair plaited into two cute braids. Elsa felt a lump lodge in her throat.

_A._

Casually dressed in cropped jeans and a two-tone raglan tee, she looked youthful and fresh and vibrant, and Elsa delighted in this new, unguarded view. A side she never expected to see. Never even _hoped_ to see.

Her heart palpitated as A stepped fully into view, head turning. It felt like being underwater, the seconds stretched long and slow and the background clamor of the market faded, blunted to a buzzing drone. Then teal eyes lifted to lock onto her, and Elsa could swear in that moment every emotion flashed in those beautiful orbs.

Shock. Panic. Anger. Happiness. Uncertainty.

They raced by so fast and furious they ran together, overlapping and mixing and conflicting so that Elsa could barely tell them apart.

"Anna?"

The questioning voice broke through the silence, and A startled at the interruption. Subtle horror stole across her face as she realized just what was happening.

A reaction Elsa totally missed as she was thrown into a haze of euphoria. _That was her name._

_"Anna."_ It slipped from her lips, lingering in the air.

She could practically see Anna bristle at that, and her jubilation swiftly fell away as reality reasserted itself and she was suddenly face-to-face with a prickly redhead.

Anna snatched Elsa by the arm, roughly dragging her down the aisle and shoving them around the end, eyes cutting and hard. "You never heard my name, got it?" She growled, voice low and sibilant.

Stiff with newfound terror, Elsa barely managed a nod, eking out a squeak of alarm which she hoped was taken as compliance. At that A (_Anna_, her mind blissfully supplied) softened, posture relaxing and teal gaze losing some of their glare.

"Right, good."

The redhead shuffled her feet a bit, taking a few calming breaths.

"Sorry, it's just…I was surprised. I don't like mixing work with my off-time, you know?"

She knew she shouldn't, but Elsa still felt a pang at that. _Work._ Just a reminder that this woman wouldn't take the time of day to be with her if it weren't her job. How ironic - the one thing that gave Elsa the confidence to see Anna _(A)_ in the first place was now the one thing that prevented her from being able to see Anna _more._

If they weren't in the middle of a supermarket, Elsa would have curled into a depressed ball and moped. _I think I should grab more wine._

"I understand," she whispered instead. She risked a glance into Anna's eyes. "Sorry."

At that Anna blew out a breath, ruffling copper bangs. "No, it's not your fault, really. Just…don't, okay?"

Elsa nodded. _Anna. Anna Anna Anna._ It was another cruel tease to finally learn her name and not be able to use it. But…those were the rules.

Anna nodded back, apparently satisfied. "Well, I've gotta get back to my friend…" a thumb pointed over her shoulder, where Elsa could see the other woman patiently waiting. "…Sooo…see you Friday?"

Elsa bobbed her head furiously. "Yes! Friday. Absolutely."

They stared at each other wordlessly before their gazes fell to Anna's hand, still wrapped firmly around Elsa's bicep. Anna yanked her arm back, light blush accentuating her freckles, and even though Elsa mourned the loss of her touch, she adored the look of embarrassment that crept across the redhead's features.

With a few awkward waving exchanges Elsa turned to walk away, giving a polite nod to Anna's companion as she passed.

She made sure to nab a few extra bottles of wine.

* * *

Anna watched as Elsa walked away, the last dredges of adrenaline leaching from her, leaving behind a general sense of trepidation and exhaustion. And despite it all, her gaze dropped to ogle the blonde's backside. _Does she sway her hips like that on purpose or what?_

"Sooo, who was that?"

"Agh!" Anna jumped in surprise, whirling around. Tiana arched an eyebrow, the hint of an amused smirk gracing her lips.

Anna rested her hand over her thundering heart. "Geez Tia, don't just pop up behind me like that. You've been hanging around Charlotte too much."

Brown eyes glanced to the side, where Anna was dismayed to find her client still within the line of sight, standing patiently in the checkout line. _Damn, she even looks regal in between racks of chewing gum and celebrity rags._ It was really unfair.

Tiana gave a long low hum. "You grabbed her up right quick. Poor girl looked like she was about to faint right there." She rolled the cart lightly back and forth. "An…acquaintance of yours?"

The redhead groaned, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. She gave an exasperated tug on one of her braids.

"…Yeah, she's a client."

That garnered another hum, paired with an understanding nod. "And seein' her outside of work just ain't sittin' well with you."

Anna nodded with a sigh.

"But darlin', don't you think you were a bit too harsh with her? I mean it's not her fault y'all happened to be in the same place at the same time."

Anna huffed, laying a petulant glare her friend's way. "I know, I know. I was just surprised."

The cart squeaked as Tiana wheeled closer, arms crossed over the handle. She rested her head atop them, peering playfully up at the redhead. "Really? That's all? You're usually so cool with your clients, and by some of your stories, they do plenty of surprising things."

"Yeah, well, that's work. This is…" Anna frowned, trailing off, struggling as she tried to put into words exactly _why_ she felt so uneasy at the knowledge that one of her clients knew her real name. _This_ client in particular.

Anna could feel Tiana's considering gaze, and she resolutely stared at the floor, tugging again at the ends of her hair, a nervous habit she had never quite been able to shake.

"She's cute."

Her head snapped up at that, greeted with the sight of the other woman giving Elsa a long look over. "What? No-you..what?" She managed to sputter out.

Tiana cocked her head _(was she looking at her ass?)_ and a let out a low, soft whistle. "Well now, cute isn't quite right…she's a real looker - a genuine blond bombshell."

Anna twitched. "Can we please stop talking about Elsa?"

A beat of silence passed. Tiana slowly swiveled her head, the largest shit-eating grin Anna had ever seen painted wide on her face. It was especially unnerving because it was an expression Tiana never wore. Her stomach dropped a bit.

"_Elsa,_ is it? What a beautiful _first name._"

_Well, shit,_ Anna thought, mentally slapping herself upside the head. "That doesn't mean anything." _That sounded weak and pathetic, even to me,_ she groaned.

"I didn't say it did."

Anna glared. "You implied it."

"Is it so bad if you like her? She clearly likes you."

That hurt. More than it had the right to. Anna straightened, growing still and stoic. "She's a client."

She was so sick of that reminder, of the growing necessity of it. It must have shown on her face, because Tiana softened, gaze growing warm and sympathetic. Anna felt a hand rest gently on her forearm, giving a comforting squeeze.

"You know my offer is still open. Just say the word. I always need someone handy with a whisk that I can trust in the kitchen."

Anna gave a melancholy smile. "I know, thanks. But I'm where I need to be right now." Unbidden her eyes slid over to the cashiers, where Elsa was just exiting, clutching several bags. The doors whisked closed, shutting out the bright pale gold of her hair.

"That's such a shame though. Girl is _gorgeous._" Tiana winked, nudging an elbow into Anna's side. The redhead grinned back in relief, grateful for her friend's lighthearted tone.

"I know."

Tiana hooked her arm with Anna's, tugging her to the cart and pushing them down the aisle.

"And that ass! _Very_ nice for a white girl."

Anna slapped a hand over her eyes with a laughing groan. "Seriously, way too much time with Charlotte."

* * *

AN: I promise, the frick-fracking will resume next chapter. But finally! Elsa knows Anna's name.


	9. Appointment 9

Title: Succumbre – Appointment #9

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and affiliated property of Disney.

Summary: It was mysterious, the power that a name could hold.

AN: I know, I'm terrible. Apologies for the lateness.

* * *

Elsa snapped to attention as the entrance beeped, watching pensively as the handle slowly turned. Her heart began that quick staccato beat she had long since associated with being in Anna's presence, only now it seemed to drum to two distinct syllables. _Ah-na. Ah-na._

And then _She_ stepped through the door, and Elsa had to consciously stop herself from jumping up to take her coat. Instead she offered a shy smile, reaching over the bar top to pull out an empty glass.

"Drink?" She queried, glad her voice didn't crack.

The escort raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Scotch."

"Right." Elsa felt unreasonably pleased that the last time hadn't been a fluke; that they shared the same taste in alcohol. She unstopped the bottle, carefully pouring the amber liquid out as Anna hung her coat in the closet. As the other woman walked her way, she made sure to keep eye contact, refusing to let her gaze drop below her neckline.

She didn't want Anna to think she was inappropriate. (Which, wait - Elsa was _paying_ for sex, wouldn't it actually be appropriate to ogle her?)

Suddenly caught up in that rather absurd line of thought, Elsa almost missed it when Anna took the glass from her hand, taking a long sip.

"And how have you been?"

Elsa gulped. It was an innocuous question, but the way Anna slid closer, sliding a teasing hand onto her thigh, voice dropped low and raspy, was certainly not innocent. It felt like it had been an eternity since they last touched like this, and the blonde could already feel her heart start to pound in overdrive, the burn of arousal and anticipation quickly suffusing her skin.

"Um...good!" She squeaked. Oh lord, take her now. It would be nice to somehow not embarrass herself _every_ time she was with Anna.

A chuckle trickled from the other woman, vibrating through her hand onto Elsa's thigh, adding to the slight buzz already pulsing over her skin. _Of course, her awkward social face-plants were sort of worth it if it got those teal eyes to lighten, got pink lips to curve upward in small smiles._

As she watched, those delectable lips moved. "Well, good." The glass clinked down onto the countertop, and then Elsa was surrounded by the fresh clean scent of _Anna_ and she managed a deep savoring breath before it abruptly disappeared. Confused, she opened her eyes, only to be greeted with Anna's back, strutting away. The escort tossed her an exasperated look over her shoulder as she entered the bedroom.

"Coming?"

Elsa almost tripped over her feet as she hastily followed.

Anna watched as Elsa approached, gaze hungrily taking in the other woman. Excitement thrummed in her veins - she had studiously pushed aside any thought of the blonde after that disastrous run-in (it had been a bit difficult, especially since Tiana had taken every opportunity to hum ridiculous songs like 'Uptown Girl' in her presence) yet back here, in this room with her, the pink tint of arousal painted so appealingly across her cheeks...

That roaring hunger was back.

Curling in the pit of her belly, aching at the tips of her fingers. Igniting a warmth that begged to be stoked into something hotter.

The blonde stopped in front of her, and Anna raised an imperious eyebrow when nothing else happened. The other woman just stood there, blushing and fidgeting and clearly aroused, yet…

Impatience began to swirl in her gut, so she cleared her throat, giving her client a prompting look. That at least got a reaction as Elsa reached out a hesitant hand, tentatively grazing her abdomen. Anna stepped forward, and her palm flattened solidly against her, warm and trembling. Shy blue eyes peered down at her, and Anna took one more small step, breasts brushing lightly together. The blonde finally took that as tacit permission and closed the distance, pressing in close and ducking her head to nip at the edge of her ear, and Anna let her eyes slip shut as her head tilted to offer easier access.

_Much better, _she sighed in contentment, little sparks of pleasure dancing down her spine.

Gentle hands traced softly up her sides, wrapping around her back to grasp at the zipper of her dress. Eager lips trailed hot kisses along the column of her throat, and Anna let out a guttural moan as fingers nimbly opened her dress, sliding questing fingers down the sensitive planes of her back.

It was too much. It wasn't enough.

Her mind whirled, and with a hiss she pushed the blonde onto the bed, stripping out of her dress and underwear in one quick movement. Elsa watched with wide eyes as Anna grabbed at her clothes, growling in frustration when they snagged.

"Off." She demanded hoarsely.

The other woman scrambled to comply, shaking hands pulling hard to shimmy her dress down her hips. There was a certain desperateness to their actions, a new hurry to feel skin on skin.

Anna almost breathed a sigh of relief when they finally pressed together, settling heavy between bare thighs. Elsa burned hot and wet against her abdomen, and Anna nuzzled her head between the blonde's breasts, turning slightly to mouth at the soft curve. Elsa's heart drummed strong and fast under her ear, soothing and exciting all at once. She brought her hand up, lazily trailing up pale skin, chuckling as the tempo quickened when she ended her meandering trace in a tight circle around a stiff, rosy nipple. A teasing pinch garnered her a trembling little moan and a skipped beat, milky thighs reflexively tightening where they rested by her hips.

Would she ever tire of the reactions she could pull from this woman?

She dragged her head to the side, laving sharp nips across a heaving sternum and the soft weighty curve of a breast. Elsa gave a whining whimper, and Anna acquiesced, finally lifting her head to close her mouth over a straining peak. The moan that filtered down was music to her ears, but…

Anna bit down, and that moan turned into a cry. _Better,_ she thought with a pleased grin, immediately letting go to lay a soothing swipe of her tongue. Teal eyes glanced up, soaking in the pink flush and platinum hair in disarray. _Beautiful._

"A…" Elsa panted, hips arching up, seeking firmer contact. Arousal burned through her body, and Anna…Anna was both the cure and the cause, conflagrating and relieving in a heady, pleasurable cycle. Her core ached, and she let out a delighted whimper when firm fingers slid deep inside, curling and stroking, one thumb sweeping out to press hard on her clit and _oh god,_ it felt so _good._

"Mmmn!" Lips peppered their way up her torso, leaving pinpricks of hot pleasure in their wake, and Elsa tossed her head back into the sheets as teeth settled at the sharp ridge of her clavicle, biting down and scoring her mark onto fair skin.

_Anna…_her mind whirled, hands scrabbling to hold the other woman closer, to feel even _more._

As if reading her thoughts Anna shifted, raising her thigh to brace against the back of her hand, pushing forward and working her fingers with renewed force and Elsa lost control of her voice, crying out as a wall of heat and flame crashed over her.

"Ah...A-_Anna...!_"

Anna froze. The furious haze of passion broke, heat draining away as a cold bolt of awareness lanced up her spine. _No._

She rose slowly, the warmth of silky skin fading quickly from her lips. Her own heartbeat echoed loudly in her ears, and distantly she felt Elsa recover from her climax, only to stiffen under her in belated recognition.

_Why? Why did she have to say it?_ Horror settled in a hard knot in her stomach. Elsa had already tiptoed around the lines she had drawn in the sand, but this…this was a clear breach. But what alarmed her most, what scared her to her core…

She liked it.

Elsa stared at her, trembling and fearful, and all Anna could think was how much she wanted to hear her name again. From those delicate lips, wrapped in those dulcet tones, weighted with desire, with affection, with…

_No._

With a jerk she drew back, the blonde releasing a soft hiss as her fingers roughly pulled out. The slickness coating her hand burned like a brand, and Anna could _feel_ the metaphorical walls in her mind slam down, hurriedly sealing off the twisting sensation in her heart. _Numb._ Her mind commanded. _You don't feel a thing._

And for one heart-stopping second, it worked. But then Elsa kept _staring_ at her, watery blue eyes large and pleading, so lovely and soft and full of _caring,_ and that traitorous warmth in her chest started to seep through the cracks, and it was all so _unfair._ That thought was enough, and Anna clung to it in desperation, turning swiftly to the more comfortable emotion of anger. It settled around her like a familiar cloak, and she let it steel her spine, harden her eyes.

Elsa gulped at the sudden stillness. Her body still hummed with pleasure, but the euphoria of her climax had quickly leached away once she realized what had happened.

_What she had done._

It's just…it was so hard now, to think of Anna as A. Like seeing an old painting restored - fresh vibrant colors searing a new vision in her mind, and no matter how she tried to recall what had been there before there was no way to return to that faded, muted canvas.

But she had to try.

"I...I-I'm sorry," her voice, low and weak just barely broke the silence. "I didn't mean to."

Anna was like stone in front of her, still and cold and silent. Unforgiving. But underneath Elsa could sense it – a roiling mass of anger that shone through her eyes, lighting them in a burning flame. Her heart twisted in her chest.

_Had she just ruined everything?_

She shifted forward, inwardly flinching as the redhead moved back. _But…_she tried again, and again Anna retreated. The tiniest shred of hope flared – she wasn't moving any further than Elsa was advancing. That had to count for something, right?

"A…"

Just a soft whisper, but even that tensed slim shoulders, and Elsa paused again, unsure of how to proceed.

Tentatively she brought her arm up, hope growing when Anna remained still. She swallowed hard, eyes glued to the slow progress of her hand as she reached for the other woman. _Close…_

She had the irrational thought that if she could just _touch_ her, she could fix this.

Her wrist was seized in an iron grip, halted just before she brushed against freckled skin. Her heart lodged in her throat, and Elsa flicked her eyes up, arrested in the serious gaze the redhead leveled at her.

"This won't happen again."

An order, a threat. Elsa didn't care, as long as Anna _stayed._ Her throat bobbed as she swallowed hard.

"No," she rasped, immediately knowing what Anna was referring to. "It won't."

Hard aqua gems glinted at her, and the hand at her wrist tightened. The seconds seemed to stretch to minutes, and Elsa waited anxiously, searching for any _give_ in that steely glare.

_Please,_ she begged silently, and finally something flickered behind those cutting eyes, and Anna relented, pulling her hand to rest solidly atop her hip. Relief flooded through her, and Elsa followed her arm, lowering them to the mattress to rush grateful kisses across the smattering of freckles low on the redhead's abdomen.

Anna sighed, muscles loosening. She relaxed back onto the bed, body melting as Elsa trailed over her, coaxing the banked embers of her arousal back to life. Her mind raced. Every time she chose to stay, every little trespass she chose to forgive…she pressed the heel of her palm hard over her eyes, a guttural moan escaping her clenched jaw as a warm tongue fluttered over her throbbing clit.

_When it matters, what would it cost her to walk away?_

Elsa pressed her lips to her center, petal soft and penitent. It was tender and kind and apologetic_,_ and it was not what Anna wanted. Not what she could handle. Not now.

She darted a hand down, taking a firm grip in thick platinum tresses.

"Harder." A demand punctuated by a stony glare, and Elsa shivered, but obeyed.

Pleasure surged up her spine, and Anna closed her eyes at the hot prickle behind her lids. Part of her fought against her impending orgasm, unwilling to cede to the woman pressing so hard into her. _Push and pull, push and pull._ It seemed her relationship with Elsa was just one long exercise of constantly fluctuating boundaries, and Anna was dismayed to find she was the one who seemed to be losing.

Teeth raked over her, and Anna gave in with a hoarse cry. Her orgasm arced through her in jagged waves, and for that blissful moment all those worries fell away.

When the world resettled, a bone-deep weariness had set in. Her limbs weighed heavy, tingling and limp, and Elsa rested against her rubbing soothing circles into her hip. Pleasure echoed across her body, but instead of winding down, it surged back up.

_Elsa!_

Fingers slid into her clenching center, gently twisting and curling in shallow strokes. Lips wrapped again around her sensitive nub, lightly suckling, and Anna's hips rolled in response, teeth clenched against the moans building in the back of her throat.

_Elsa!_ A low groan tore out of her, her hand fisted tight in gold-blond tresses. A new orgasm built, not fast and hard like the previous one, but steady and slow, layer upon layer of sensation and pleasure. It mounted, higher and higher, until her body, shaking and straining simply gave, her climax spreading over her in tingling rush.

Her teeth clamped down on her lips to prevent a cry from spilling past, back arched and limbs taut as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

When Elsa finally withdrew, Anna moaned in relief, forearm thrown across her eyes. Her chest heaved as she drew in gulps of air, unable to control the shudders that wracked her frame. Wet lips kissed softly at her inner thighs, and Anna just let those gentle administrations pass.

_Push and pull._ Anna was going to have to lose some battles if she wanted to win the important ones.

* * *

Anna paused at the door, hand resting lightly on the handle. Elsa's gaze seared into her back from where she stood at the bedroom entrance, and Anna turned, staring unflinchingly into deep cerulean eyes. They looked at each other, and in the silence they both came to their own understanding.

The door clicked loudly as Anna twisted the handle, spinning on her heel and leaving.

_This can't keep happening._

Elsa watched as the door whispered softly shut in the redhead's wake, locks engaging as it set into place, and then she was alone.

_I won't be able to stop myself._

She could only pray the next time she slipped up, it would be Anna who responded, not A.

* * *

AN: I'm quite a bit behind on the schedule I've set for myself, and I'm afraid I can't guarantee regular updates for the foreseeable future. But even if it's just a few words a day, I'll keep writing, and I'll definitely keep up with all of your questions/reviews, because you readers have been amazingly patient and kind.


End file.
